


Ever Since New York

by allskynostars



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: AU Bughead, AU Riverdale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allskynostars/pseuds/allskynostars
Summary: "I know what your thinking, Jughead Jones" Betty teases, watching him as he leans back in his chair, taking another swig of his beer."Do you now?" He raised one brow, that smirk that makes Betty's breath hitch plastered on his face."It's not like I can't see it, but it's also not like it happened on purpose.." She looked down at the table, tracing along the grain in the wood with her fingertip, contemplating how best to word the fact that she knew her current boyfriend bared an uncanny resemblance to her ex boyfriend, the one who was currently sat opposite her. "Maybe, maybe that's just my type."--Alice forced Betty to move to NY to get away from Riverdale and all the trouble that came with it. Which included her boyfriend, Jughead Jones. What kind of games will fate make them play when they finally stop avoiding each other and meet again?





	1. Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Post 1x13, obviously. Please let me know if you like this, I have a whole story planned but obviously if nobody wants to read it there is no point hahah.  
> AU.

"No." 

If there was one thing Betty Cooper has learnt this past year, it was how to say no to her stubborn, controlling Mother. And from where she was standing, looking into her childhood friends bedroom window opposite her own, she could feel her Mothers eyes burning a hole into the back of her head.

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me, Mom." Betty spat as she whipped her head around to face Alice Cooper, she felt her tight ponytail hit the side of her head.  
"If you think I am going anywhere, especially right now and with any of you, you are so terribly mistaken." She tried to put as much venom as she could into her words, not that she had a hope in hell of it having any affect on her Mother. 

"The thing is, Elizabeth, you are 16 years old. You do not have a say in this decision, not in the slightest. Now unless you want me to pack your things, get started, now." Alice did not once raise her voice, but she didn't need to, the way she slammed the bedroom door shut said enough. 

Now that her Mother had left the room, Betty collapsed onto her bed and hunched forward, letting her head fall into her hands. She could feel herself about to cry, tears were brimming, but she brushed them away as she reached for her phone under her pillow. The only face that had been flashing through her mind this whole time was that of her boyfriend, she needed to hear his voice of reason. 

"Hey, you. What's up?" Betty closed her eyes as the warmth of his voice washed over her, the familiarity settling her nerves. 

"Juggie, can you meet me at Pops? Please?"

"Be there in 5." 

 

\----

 

Betty could already see Jughead's beanie adorned head, sat in their same booth as always as she walked up to the door, almost running to him. 

He stood up as he saw her hurrying into the diner, her face was plastered with worry as she fell into him, letting him wrap his arms around her tight. 

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Jughead asked as he leaned back, raising her chin with his hand to look at her.  
"You sounded terrified on the phone, Betts." 

"Jug, it's my mu-, my m-" She could barely get her words out for the sobs that started escaping from her mouth, saying it out loud made it hurt all over again. "My Mom is making me leave, Jug-"

"Wait, what do you mean, leave?" He asked her as he pulled her into the booth, wrapping his arm around her, she tucked her head into his shoulder. 

"Like, _leave_ Riverdale. Like move to New York and never come back. There's no way I'm going, not now!" 

Jughead leaned back into the booth, his head falling as he looked at the ceiling. But of course, of course he would finally be happy and content and then it would be snatched away from him. Of course. He couldn't let her go, he just couldn't. 

"Jug?" His girlfriends voice snapped him back, her big green eyes, swimming in tears, peering up at him from under his arm. Her face made his heart ache, more so now while she looks so god damn sad. 

"Sorry, just a lot to take in."

Betty abruptly sat up, reaching for his face with her hands. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Jughead. Especially not right now, with everything we uncovered about the blossoms, and with Fred being shot, I can't leave when it's all so up in the air like this! My Mom, she just thinks- Ugh, I don't even know, all she does is go on about my _'safety'_ and how I'm _'too young'_ to be involved in all this, like I have some kind of choice and I-"

Betty's voice started to fade out, and while Jughead watched her face, realisation set in. 

Safety. Too young. 

_Safety.._

He could already feel his heart breaking, as he started to agree with Alice Cooper. God forbid anything ever happened to Betty, the thought made Jughead equal parts angry and scared. The thought killed him. And if she was with him, then trouble would just follow. She deserves so much more. His mind started to run as he thought of a possible life for them. On the run? In the trailer park? 

No. Fuck no. Elizabeth Cooper was worth so much more than that. So much more than he could offer. She was enough for him, but it would never be the same the other way around. And he knew this from the start, who did he think he was fooling? 

"Jughead!" Betty near yelled, shaking his face which was still firmly in her hands. He snapped out of his reverie 

"Earth to you, where'd you go?" She questioned, some feeling building in her gut she couldn't quite put her finger on. Jughead's face started to change, and Betty had seen it before. She knew what was happening. _We're on borrowed time._ She was losing him in that moment. 

"No, please, Jughead. Please don't do this now." Tears fell from her eyes so quickly, she didn't even bother to wipe them away. Her hands dropped from where they gripped his face to her lap, her fingernails instinctively digging into her palm. Jughead grabbed her hands quickly, holding them between his own. 

"Betty, please don't. Your Mom is right, you need to be taken away from all this. We still aren't sure if Fred will even make it, even just the risk of anything happening to you.." His voice broke as searched her eyes, begging her to understand. "I love you Betty, more than anything. And if I have to lose you to keep you safe, then I'll do it. It'll be fucking hard, the hardest thing I will ever have to do but I will do it for you." He was crying now, tears falling seamlessly down his face. 

Betty untangled her own hand from his and wiped them away, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips, her own tears mixing with his. Betty had known from the start she didn't have a choice, and she also knew that Jughead would only go along with what was best for her. No matter how much she wanted to stay to support Archie, and Veronica when her Dad gets out. No matter how much she wants a life with Jughead. Nobody would listen to her. 

"I don't want to go, Jughead. I love you, how can I leave you?"

That's when he did it. What he knew he had to do, and what he prayed to god she would understand, at least one day. He pushed her away, physically. He threw her hands from his own, simultaneously throwing up his guard. 

"You're not meant for this world, Betty Cooper. You've got a chance to get yourself away, to get out of this mess, count yourself lucky and take it." He leaned away from her, into the window. Crossing his arms over his chest, he closed himself off. Closed himself off to the love of his young life. 

He couldn't look at her face, for fear of his heart literally falling from his chest. But if he had, he would have seen that she knew exactly what he was doing. 

But that did not mean that she wasn't hurt. Or that she even appreciated it right now. She couldn't find the words to say, or even the nerve to sit there and bother trying to fight him. Betty Cooper was tired. Tired of fighting for everyone, and nobody fighting for her. And as she got up out of that booth, she held her head high while she walked from that door. Not daring to look back for fear of falling apart. 

And as Jughead watched her leave, he didn't know how he was supposed to ever live without her.


	2. Vacant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _• 6 years later •_

\- 

The slightest slither of sunlight peeping through his bedroom curtain woke Jughead Jones from his sleep. Not that it took a lot to wake him, he didn't ever get much sleep. He watched as the light travelled up the back of a girl who regularly populated his bed. Her dark, mess of hair covering her face. As he lay there, he felt a sudden pang of guilt for this girl. No matter how many time he has told her he could never give her everything she wanted, he could never give her himself, she still stayed. It wasn't a relationship, Jughead constantly reminded her with his let downs and remarks. It was just sex most nights, and company for the nights when he got a little too sad and needed a distraction. Which happened often. 

The girl stirred, turning her head so she was face to face with Jughead. As she woke, her eyes went wide when she noticed he was watching her with a look of what she took as admiration, that was actually pity. 

"Morning, Juggie." She yawned, stretching out to run her had down his arm. He instantly stiffened at the nickname, he despised when anyone called him that name now. Except for a selected few he had known his whole life. She saw the change in him, her hand faltering over his arm. He still held her gaze, but his look had changed. Her dark, brown eyes were searching his. 

Dark. Brown. Not round, more sleek. The complete opposite of the girl who's face was flashing through Jugheads mind at this very moment. Which he knew, of course he did. That's why he had picked her. With her dark head of hair, and her dark eyes, he would never have to be reminded of the one he was missing. 

Except for the fact that he saw Betty Cooper in everything. And everyone. 

And he saw it now, in the way Clara was watching him. She looked at him like he was the only man in the world, a look he used to know well, a long time ago. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach. 

"Don't call me that, Clara." He grunted at her, pulling the covers off him as he climbed out of his bed. She was there most mornings now, but he never hung around for long, nor was he much of a conversationalist. 

"Sorry. I'll get up and make you a coffee while you shower?" She called out to him as he walked into the little bathroom off of his bedroom, not expecting a reply. 

It never went unnoticed by Clara that he never asked her to join him in the shower. Or to ever do anything with him for that matter. And she knew they weren't exclusive, and chances were they never would be, but she would love for him to look at her and actually see her for once. Instead of looking right through her, as if he's looking for someone else. A particular someone. 

Clara had never known Betty Cooper, she had only heard. And she had only heard good things. Not from Jughead, he had never spoken of her, at least not to Clara. But it was just known around Riverdale that they had a history. And it was also known that she was the only girl Jughead had ever loved. 

Clara heard the shower stop running, so she quickly made herself busy in the tiny kitchen of the caravan. When he came through to the living room, a tiny one that was open plan with the kitchen, he has his phone to his ear. She handed him his coffee in a flask, knowing full well he wasn't going to hang around. 

"What? When did sh- Fuck sake Kev, next time some warning would be nice." 

Clara sat down on the shabby, two seater plaid print couch. She turned the TV on, low volume as not to be rude, but also so she could still try and eaves drop on the conversation. 

"Yeah, oka-, okay! Fair enough. Sorry, it's just I'd rather not unexpectedly bump into.." He trailed off when he realised Clara was definitely listening in. " - I just needed to head to that side of town for something. But it can wait. Thanks anyway Kev, you know I appreciate it. Bye." 

Clara looked up at him with an innocent smile

"Kevin, was it?" 

She knew that the only reason Kevin would be ringing this early was to warn Jughead. It had happened a few times before, one of the first nights she had stayed. Kevin called, Jughead freaked and basically threw Clara out with just enough time to get dressed. And then he had been a wreck for days, basically not leaving the caravan at all. Not even for Serpent duties. 

That phone call could only mean that Betty Cooper was back in town. 

"Yeah, he was just letting me know about a traffic hold up on the North side, he knew I was planning on heading up that way." He lied to her as he pulled his Serpent jacket from the cupboard, pulling it on one sleeve at a time. It's not like it was hard for him to lie, he did it often. 

Clara didn't dare look at him, her eyes were glossy with tears she wouldn't let fall. She just nodded at him, feeling the anger build up inside her. 

"Good Ol' Kev." Clara could hear the venom in the way she had said it, and so could Jughead. 

"Yeah well, that's the benefit in being old friends with the sheriffs son." He ignored the fact that her face was red with anger. "Gotta keep him round, C. He'll be the sheriff one day, I need to keep him on side." 

He leant over her to pick up his keys from the coffee table, getting a fright as Clara slammed her hand over his. 

"Jughead-" She was pleading with him, letting herself break "- Please, why don't you just speak to her? I kno-, I know what Kevin rung to tell you. Maybe it will give you closure, maybe it will help you. Help us." 

He seized up at the use of the word "us". There wasn't a chance in hell that he would go and speak to Betty. He couldn't. He couldn't bear to see her and not touch her, kiss her. He ached just thinking about it. That was the "us" his heart would always pine for. Not this. But he had let her go because that was what was best for her, and still is. He snatched his hand back, snapping up his keys. 

"Clara, there is no us. How many fucking times do I have to tell you?" He spat at her, not giving a second though to how much his words would hurt her. He just didn't care, he had tried. He had honestly tried so hard to give a damn about something, or someone. But he was a shell of himself, and that was how it would stay. He couldn't see another way. 

And as he stormed out from his own home, leaving behind the coffee she had made him. He slammed the front door so hard the walls shook, and he took a second to breathe. To let himself feel the pain and the ache that was always attached to the name of his ex girlfriend. 

But only a second. Then he would climb on his bike and let the rev of the engine drown out every damn thought he had about Betty Cooper.


	3. Distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors guys, I just wanted to get this posted ASAP! :)

Betty sat at her vanity, the same exact one from when she was a teenager. In fact, the whole bedroom was the same. Her Dad Hal had preserved it, almost like a display in a museum from from distant teenage decade. Polly's room too, even though she was a Mother with her own home now. 

The same pink bed covers, floral curtains and all. Betty sometimes wondered why he never renovated it. But she guessed he was saving it, maybe waiting for the day she would come home. 

Betty could see from her window, that Fred Andrews had converted Archies old room. He had needed a full time carer after he recovered from being shot, and he refused to let Archie give up his life to do it. So he had taken a male nurse in permanently, and that was his room now. Betty smiled to herself as she remembered the countless late night phone calls she had gotten from Archie, annoyed with his Dad for not letting him do it, all he wanted to do was help. But Archie was destined for more than that, as they all knew well by now. 

"Is that your reminiscing face, babe?" Betty was caught off guard, and she quickly hid that nostalgic smile she had on. Her boyfriend was leaning against the door frame, his dark hair hair falling into his eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked up at him, suddenly having a flash back to a different dark haired boy in her childhood bedroom. She shook her head as if to rid it of that memory, smiling up at him before he noticed. 

"Must be." 

Jack wandered over to the bed and sat on the edge, running his hand over the duvet.

"It's kinda freaky in here, isn't it? Like a time portal or something." He looked up at her, expecting her to laugh, but instead she was just staring at him, wide eyed. Now that he was sat on the bed, her bed, the very same one, she was overwhelmed with images of a past she had suppressed. If she didn't look right at Jacks face, she could almost imagine it was the boy who haunted her dreams sat there. Just like he used too. She felt her throat contract at the thought of it, her hands becoming clammy. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear what Jack was asking her. She snapped out if it, she shouldn't be thinking about that. About him. Maybe it was a stupid idea to bring Jack here. When she had came to visit her Dad on her own, she could block out any tiny slither of thought she had about Jughead. But with her current boyfriend sat on her bed, one she had shared with Jughead numerous times, it suddenly felt wrong. Like he shouldn't be there, not him, that mess of dark hair is attached to the wrong body. She interrupted whatever it was Jack was saying suddenly, standing up quickly hoping it would clear her mind.

"Shall we go downstairs?"

Jack was giving her a confused look, one eyebrow raised. It was starting to stress Betty out, the fact that she couldn't look at Jack right now, not in this room. Not when he was reminding her so much of _him._ She felt her fists involuntarily clench, her nails straining against the crescent shaped scars in her palm. She needed to get out of there.

"Uh, sure. You okay, Betts?"

"Don't call me that." She snapped at him, instantly feeling guilty. He wasn't to know what was going through her head right now, and how her heart felt so unbelievably heavy in her chest at each thought of her ex boyfriend, one that Jack didn't even know existed. She wasn't sure how long that would last while she was visiting her home town, his name was almost certainly going to be mentioned at some point. Betty wanted to put it off as long as possible. 

"Sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to snap at you." She walked over to him and gently grabbed his hand from his lap, pulling him up to her. 

'It's just this room suddenly feels too small. Lets go downstairs and sit with my Dad."

 

****

 

"So Jack, tell me again what it is you do?"

They were all sat around the dinner table now. Betty, Jack, and Hal. Her Dad was asking all the questions he was supposed to when you were meeting your youngest daughters boyfriend for the first time, no matter how trivial. 

"I work in software design." Jack replied, making sure to make eye contact with Hal. Ever the gentleman. Showing respect. Hal already knew the answers of course, Betty had told him numerous times. She looked down at her plate, zoning out of the conversation that was going on around her, and chased her peas around absent mindlessly with her fork. She didn't have much of an appetite, still feeling sick from earlier on in the afternoon. No matter what she did, she couldn't shake feeling like something was wrong. More and more it started to kick in that she probably shouldn't bring Jack here, when she was alone she could deal with the ache, but it was hard to put on a brave face in front of him. Especially when he had no idea. 

"So Betty, are you going to take Jack next door, to meet Fred? He would love to see you." Hal was watching her, wondering how many guesses it would take to find the source of her distraction. Probably just one. She looked up at smiled at her Father, losing her train of thought.

"Yeah, of course. I really want to see how he's doing, ask him if he's heard much from Archie."

'Ahh, the great Archie Andrews. Singing extraordinaire." Betty rolled her eyes are her Dads comment. 

"I have heard so much about this Archie, I would love to meet him one day." Jack smiled at Betty with warmth when he said this, and it made her heart flutter a little that he was so interested in meeting her family and friends. It had been his idea to come to Riverdale with her this time, and it took some persistence on his part to get Betty to agree to it. She preferred to do these trips alone. But it was about time he met her Dad, they had been dating for over 9 months.

"You will." She smiled back.

"And Veronica too, I hope. Sometimes I cannot believe she and Archie are still together - " Hal shook his head as he said this "Good on them, I think. It's nice you are all still in touch, especially without Jugh-"

"Dad!" Betty yelled at him under her breath, trying to kick him under the table. She took a quick glance at Jack, hoping he wasn't going to ask where Hal was going to take that sentence. Jack had a quizzical look on his face, but he didn't pry any further. 

"Actually, I think I'll take Jack over now. To see Mr Andrews - " She smiled at Hal "Would you like to come, Dad?"

The look on his daughters face told him the answer he needed to give.

"No, no. You kids go, I'll wash up."

Betty stood up from the table, relieved that her Dad could read her expression clearly. She stopped to kiss his cheek as she walked past. 

"Thanks, Dad. And I'm not a kid anymore. I'm nearly 24, you know."

'Don't remind me." He laughed, rounding up the plates from the dining table as they left. 

 

******

As Betty sat in the familiar Andrews household, she was grateful her Dad had never sold up. She was so glad she could still visit Fred without having to travel to far within Riverdale, there was no risk in this neighbourhood. And she would hate to miss out on seeing him. Her and Jack had been there for a while at this point, getting familiar with just mindless chatter. 

"So have you heard from my boy lately, Betty?" Fred asked, smiling at her from the opposite arm chair. 

"Not a lot since the album came out, but I know he's busy. He sent me a signed copy, so generous." She laughed, feeling more comfortable here than in her own house. 

"You could probably make some decent money from that, on eBay." Fred joked.

"I can't wait to meet Archie one day, it sounds like we would get along" Jack reached for Betty's hand as he said it, squeezing her fingers. "I want to know every part of Betty's world." 

Fred shot Betty a look, one that took her aback for how much she could see Archie in him in that one expression. 

"Every part?" Fred didn't look at Jack when he asked him, just kept and eye on Betty. He could tell from her face that there was one thing from her world she obviously hadn't mentioned to him before. And he knew it wasn't up to him to mention it. "That's great, Jack. Good man."

Betty gave him a grateful smile. 

"Thanks, Mr Andrews. Sorry, where was your bathroom again?"

Fred gave him the directions, reminding him his name was Fred, he didn't need to keep up appearances. Once Jack was out of ear shot, he looked at Betty again. 

"So, no mention of Jughead?" 

The way Fred said his name, out loud, so easily like that, hit Betty hard in the chest. It had been a name she had ignoring for 6 years. 

"No. I've never told Jack about J-..." She could barely bring herself to say his name. "About him." 

Fred didn't reply, but just keep watching her face. Waiting for it to falter. Betty cleared her throat. 

"How is he doing, anyway?" She hoped Fred wouldn't hear the other questions in her voice. _Is he okay? Is he broken like I am?_

He just nodded and told her he was okay, still doing the gang thing. He said he comes around to see him often, and Betty thanked whatever God there may be that he had not been there today. 

"I'm hoping that with Archie coming to visit in a couple of weeks, that he might convince him to get out of Riverdale. Do something different for a change, make something of his life. He's a good kid, Betty. He deserves more than the path his Father destined him with." 

Betty nodded along, feeling a twinge of guilt at the mention of FP. She had heard he had gotten out, but was under house arrest basically forever. He had moved to be with Gladys and Jellybean. She wasn't sure why Jughead hadn't followed, but it wasn't her place to know that. It was none of her business, really. That thought overhwhelmed her with sadness. 

"I hope so too, Fred. I know it may not seem like it but.. I will always care for him." 

Fred gave her a sad smile. 

"I know, Betty. And him for you. He said something the other day, actually. About you. he sai-"

 

He quickly shut his mouth as Jack walked back into the room. 

 

"Who said what?" Jack asked, smiling at the both of them, not wanting to be left out. 

 

"Oh, nothing important. I can't remember exactly, anyway." Fred waved his hand, dismissing the conversation. Betty took that as their time to leave, giving Fred a big hug after Jack had shaken his hand good bye. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have too. Fred knew. As he watched them walk back next door, blonde and dark heads bobbing, it wasn't lost on him how much Jack resembled Jughead. 

 

\- 

 

Later that night, when Betty and Jack were laying in bed, he asked her a question. 

 

"Babe, who's Jughead?"

 

She tried not to react to the mention of his name again, she had heard it too many times today. 

"Why?" She probably could have been nicer about it. 

 

"I heard you, with Fred. I'm just curious, that's all." 

 

"He's my ex boyfriend. We were all friends, Archie and Veronica too, like a little scooby gang." It hurt Betty to think about old times. Even though she was still friends with Archie and Veronica, she missed it. 

 

"Huh, right. That's cute. Was it serious, you and this Jughead? What kinda name is that anyway?" He rolled over in disinterest, and Betty exhaled a breath she hasn't realised she'd been holding. 

 

"No-" She lied, "We were 16, 17 years old. We were just kids. How serious could that be?"

 

She lied and she lied again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS thanks so much to all of you who are loving this one as much as I am writing it :)


	4. Evolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG GUYS. I recently moved from NZ to the UK so I've been busy settling in and everything. I also had a spot of writers block, and had half of this chapter written for about a week before I found some inspiration to finish it. And here it is :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. We are getting there!

Every time Archie Andrews came to visit, he and Jughead would catch up over pizza in his Dad's kitchen. Archie always had stories to tell, playing a show here, doing some shoot for a magazine spread here. And although it never made Jughead jealous, he did ache for more than what he had. He wanted more for himself, he just wasn't sure how to get that. 

Archie knew that. And he also knew that Betty Cooper had been in this house as recently as 2 weeks ago, which also meant that Jughead knew that he would somehow twist his arm and get him to talk about Betty. 

"Did you see her, while she was here?"

Archie asked, watching Jughead across the kitchen island. Straight to the point, as always. And even though Archie was careful not to mention her name, Jughead still tensed up. He tried to shake it off quickly, but it didn't go unnoticed. He picked up another slice of pizza and shoved half of it in his mouth, shaking his head in response. His attempt at being blasé was terrible. 

"Dad said she was well." Of course Archie knew he didn't see her, he just wanted to bring her into conversation. He was determined to get Jughead to open up about something, anything while he was home this visit. And he knew how to get him "He also said her boyfriend seemed nice enough." 

Jughead hadn't actually been told about Jack. He'd thought about Betty having a boyfriend, obviously. In fact he would have been more surprised, and sad, if she hadn't had someone. But that didn't make it any easier to think about. He threw the other half of his pizza back in the box and leant back against the counter, he crossed his arms and looked at his feet. He just nodded in response to Archie, scared that if he opened his mouth he might say something he doesn't mean. 

"Jug, come on. What did you expect? You ignore her every time she comes back, did you think she was just going to wait?" 

"No, of course not. It doesn't bother me, Arch. As long as he treats her good, it's none of my business." He says this through gritted teeth. And he means every single word. If he ever heard of anyone hurting Betty, god help him. Archie was still just watching him, he raised an eyebrow as he asked 

"Doesn't bother you?" 

Jughead looked up at him then, his longest friend. The one who knew him better than anyone else. Except maybe one. It was unspoken, but what needed to be said? The thought of someone else getting to touch her, lay next to her, make her laugh. It was unbearable. Archie knew, he could see it in Jugheads expression right now. His eyes were pleading, please don't. His voice slightly strained. 

"No, it was years ago Arch, you know I have Clara and the serp-"

"Oh fuck off with that, Jug. You can't fool me. I know for a fact that you would give that up in a heartbeat if Betty came back to you -" Archie finally snapped, it had been a long time coming "- Clara, she doesn't mean shit to you. The Serpents, you only stick around because you feel like you have too-"

"No, Arch, that's bullish-"

"Jughead, for once just fucking listen, please" Now Archie's eyes are pleading, he needs to say this. Jughead sighs, still  
not looking directly at Archie. He's bracing himself for what's about to come. 

"Why now? It's been 6 years. I shouldn't even care?- " Jugheads voice was low, who was he questioning? Himself? " - I avoid her like the plague every time she's in town, so why are you saying this all now?"

"Jug, this isn't even just about Betty, man. This is about _you_. Jesus, you gotta do something with yourself. With your life, you are so much more than this. She left, and I know your still holding onto that. You need to admit it to yourself. You're still here, she's not. Don't you want to get out?" Archie's hands are gripping the edge of the counter so tight his knuckles are white. He feels bad, he can see how much this is getting to Jughead, but fuck it if he wasn't going to get through to him. 

And it was working. Jughead was deflated, he couldn't be bothered with the upkeep of the lie. Everyone knew anyway. Archie was right, he needed to admit it to himself.  
He was waiting on Betty to come back. It was as though he was waiting for her so he could move on with his life. He needed to face facts. She wasn't coming back to him, but if he ever wanted to leave this god forsaken town and make something of himself, he needed that closure. He needed to hear her say it. He was still leant against the counter, and as he uncrossed his arms he was overcome with the some sort of feeling. Resolution? He wasn't quite sure. He stood up straight. Archie was still watching him, brows raised in question. 

"Arch, you're right." He looked at Archie now. His voice no longer strained. 

"I am? -" Archie was taken aback, literally, he took a step back in disbelief. He had finally gotten through to him. " - I mean, of course I am, Jug. I'm just gla-"

"Can you give me a lift to the airport? Like, now?" He cut Archie off, now that he knew what he had to do he was determined to do it now. Today. He was going to New York and he was going to get that closure that he desperately needed. He couldn't cling on to the past anymore. 

"What? What fo- Oh, wait, Jug no, you can't just show up there? Can you?" Archie was feeling a whole range of emotions right now. 

"I need closure, Archie. If I'm going to make something of myself, somehow, I need to get back the rest of me that I left with Betty Cooper." 

And even though Archie knew there was a potential for this to blow up in his face, he would do anything to help his best friend. If this was what he needed to do, then so be it. Why the he'll couldn't he go to New York? He told him of course he could, whatever he needs. He put his arm around Jugheads shoulders as they walked towards the door. 

"Thanks Arch, really. There's just one quick thing I need to do first." 

-

Jughead knew she would be at his trailer. And as he pulled in to drop his bike off before Archie came to pick him up, she opened the door and leant against the frame. Things had been strained between them since Betty had been in town. But like always, she came back. And also like always, that familiar feeling of guilt mixed with pity that Jughead associated with Clara came back and hit him square in the face. He took a deep breath as he climbed off of his bike, tucking his helmet under his arm. 

"You're back early." She said lightly, moving aside to let him through the door. He couldn't look at her face. 

"Need to pack a bag." He muffled in response, heading straight for the bedroom. He thought he heard Clara call out to him, and he could hear her following him to the back of the trailer. 

"Why? Where are you going?" She tried to keep her voice as light as possible, but she could feel dread building in her gut. He didn't really owe her anything, he could go where he pleased. But he never leaves Riverdale, ever. Not unless it's on Serpent business. But as the next words left his mouth, she had to bite her tongue so she didn't cry out. 

"New York." 

So he was finally doing it. He was going to her. Clara could feel her heart breaking in her chest, trying to stop the over flow of tears she could feel brimming in her eyes. She focused her eyes on a speck on the carpet, trying to push them back. Jughead was throwing some things in a bag, only enough for a couple of days worth. He quickly glanced out of the side of his eye, he could see Clara was tense. 

"Relax, Clara. It's just for a day or two- " He could probably be nicer about the way he said it. He breathed a heavy sigh and stopped what he was doing for a minute. He sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into the crook of his neck "- I just, I need to do this Clara. Please, understand that." 

"What are you hoping to get out of it, Jug? I know I said you should speak to her, when she was here, but you going to her? That hurts” She sniffed, trying to hide how much her voice was wavering. 

"Closure. Maybe it will help us, hey?"

She almost laughed at that. "Us". 

"Oh come on. There is no us, remember, Juggie? -" She used that nickname on purpose, she was trying to hurt him now. She could feel him tense up " - I'm just here for you to fuck when you feel lonely and need to sleep, so you can roll away from me when it's done and not feel a thing. I know why you chose me, it's so you don't have to look at me and see her, you don't have to feel bad for being inside someone else." She spat her words at him, hate was radiating off her. She pulled away from him, and without even thinking she started hitting him. She lashed out, letting her tears fall freely now. 

Jughead tried to grab her arms, and when he managed to do so he pulled her in and held her as she cried, big heavy sobs. 

"I'm sorry, Clara. I'm so sorry." And he meant it. Because everything she had said was the truth. And he was an asshole. He knew that. 

"Why couldn't you love me, Jughead?" She could barely speak in between her sobbing. She already knew the answer. His heart was not hers, hell, it wasn't even his own. It had belonged to someone else for a long time. And she wasn't sure he could ever get it back. 

And neither was he. But he could damn well try. 

"I love you, but I can't be second best. I want to be it for you, Jughead." She had stopped sobbing, but her tears were still flowing. She looked up at him and took his face between her hands. She reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips. Jughead closed his eyes. And with the timing of a saint, Archie sounded his horn outside the trailer to announce his arrival.

"Don't, Clara. I have to go." He pulled her hands from his face roughly, placing them back in her lap. And without looking back he picked up his bag and walked out the front door. 

Archie watched him carefully as he climbed in the passenger seat, having no idea what had just happened but he bet he could guess. Jughead looked beaten down. It was time to get his best friend back. 

"Let's get you to NY, bud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bughead, it's on its way guys. I promise!


	5. Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this chapter came easy, I could write these two characters forever. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the support, feel free to leave some love :)
> 
> Slightly AU in the sense that Bughead had defintely done the deed and more than once when they were younger. I won't deny us that kitchen scene, though. That was still the first time, but lets say there were more after that.. 
> 
>  
> 
> **********

**8/78 S. White Court West, NY 11704**

Jughead checked and double checked the address that Archie had text him, he was definitely in the right place. He'd managed to board a flight within 3 hours of making the decision, and only now did he have a moment to feel ever so slightly nervous about it. Being face to face with Betty Cooper for the first time in 6 years? Kind of a big deal. 

Luckily enough he had passed a hostel on his way here that had vacancy, so he got changed and dumped his bag. He booked two nights. One to sort this out with Betty, and another to explore. After all, he'd never been to another state before. And in his rush to get here he hadn't thought about the details. But now he was just stalling, standing outside the apartment building like a loser. He'd walked in and out of the lobby twice already. It was nearly 5 o'clock, he needed to grow some balls. 

** 

Betty is curled up on her couch, reading her favourite book for the 100th time. _Jane Eyre._ She's only slightly annoyed when her buzzer goes off, she'd told Jack she just wanted her own company tonight. To her relief that haven't moved in together yet, and she hasn't been feeling exactly herself since they had gotten back from their trip to Riverdale. All she wanted was to be alone while she figured out why. Trust him to just show up, and at nearly half past 5.. She unraveled the light blanket she had wrapped around her legs and headed for the door, buzzing him in without bothering to speak through the speaker. She wanted her annoyance to be clear. 

So a few minutes later, when there's a light knock at the door, Betty stomps over to yank it open. She wants him to know he's pissed her off. 

"I fucking tol-.."

 

But what faces her when she pulls that door open, or who for that matter, knocks the wind right out of her. In that moment, which must only be a few seconds but to Betty it feels like hours, she's forgotten how to speak. She just stares. 

Jughead Jones is standing in her doorway. He looks just as equally shocked, even though he obviously knew she would be on the other side of this door. The both of them just stand there, an ocean of emotions crashing over both of them at once. _6 years._ He breaks first. 

"Hey there, Juliet." 

** 

Betty isn't exactly sure what to do with him, not once she's let him into her apartment. Nor is she exactly sure when the hell her heart was going to beat at a normal speed again. All she can do is wonder why he's even here? 

"Reading Jame Eyre again are we?" Jughead reached for the book that Betty had dog-eared to mark her spot. He didn't even need to read from the page, he knew this one off by heart. She had read it so many times when they were together, and she forced him to read it as well. _"So we can discuss it, Juggie!"_ He could hear her 16 year old voice ringing in his ears, little did she know he had read it countless amount of time since she left. 

_"Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: in pain and sickness it would still be dear. Your mind is my treasure, and if it were broken, it would be my treasure still.”_

The sentiment of the quote is not lost on Betty, but right now all she's thinking is how much smoother his voice is now that's he older. It doesn't break, it doesn't falter. She notices also that he's still wearing that damn crown shaped beanie. And as his eyes rise to meet hers, she's taken aback at the memories flashing behind her eyes. That face, his face, it was all that she had orchestrated from her memories in the nights she allowed herself to think of him. Her heart ached in her chest. _Jesus, Betty, get it together!_

"Uhh, its um, it's my favourite, you know.." Is all she can muster. He smirks at her again and she suddenly feels the need to grasp something solid to keep her balance. 

"Yeah, I remember." He leaves those words in the air, still watching her. He's not sure where this air of confidence came from, he was sure he'd left half of his balls downstairs. But he could tell that Betty was flustered, and he felt a jolt in his chest at the sight of her, eyes wide, bottom lip trapped between teeth. How was it she was just as beautiful as he had remembered? His mind had captured her so perfectly that he was certain she couldn't possibly be real. But there she was, and it hit him hard. Damn, there she was. 

"Please, sit. How are you? How have you been? Uh - Do you want a drink or something? I've got water or juice, tea? I've got beer if you want? Are you hungry? How'd you er, how'd you know my address? Um, why are you here?" Betty's head was reaching as she flustered into the open plan kitchen of her apartment, every question she wanted to ask coming out all at once. She braced herself on the kitchen counter, behind the breakfast bar so Jughead couldn't see her knuckles turning white at the pressure. She breathed in slowly through her nose. 

"Uh.. Which one of those should I answer first, Betts?" He's trying to make light of the situation, and the nickname just slips out from under his tongue so instinctively. He takes a seat on her couch, but keeps his eyes on her across the room. It's been a long time, how could he look away? 

"Why are you here, Jughead?" Betty noticed the nickname fall from his mouth, well at least her heart did as it skipped a beat. But she didn't want to weaken, not yet. She tried to make herself sound strong, so she straightened her back a little while she waited for an answer. There didn't need to be niceties here, there's no bush to beat around. He knows. He breaths in a sigh as he tries to find the right words. 

"Well, firstly, I'll take you up on that beer, if I may. And second, I'm here to talk, Betty." 

She just nods lightly at him, walks to the fridge and pulls out two Buds. She pops the lid on them both before walking over to where he sat. Just as he reaches out to take it from her she realizes herself and pulls it back. 

"Wait, -" She raises a brow at him, a younger Jugheads voice running through her head that he vowed to never drink after what it did to his Dad. He quickly realised what she's implying and shakes his head at her. 

"I don't do it often, Betty. But um, I could sure go for one right now." He scratches the back of his neck in a way to show Betty that's he's feeling rather fucking awkward and just give me the damn beer. She picks up on that and hands it over. And instead of sitting next to him on the two seater, she instead pulls out a chair from the dining table in the corner and sits there. It's a safe enough distance. She takes a big swig of her beer before she looks at him and says  
"So, talk?" 

And he does. 

*****

It's been an hour or two now, Jughead is not too sure but it's definitely getting dark out. There are quite a few empty beer bottles on the dining table in front of him, liquid confidence he guesses. It had definitely worked that way in Betty's case, she had lightened up considerably. The mood was somber. Jughead was sat opposite her at the table now, and he had just started from the start. About how his life was since she left, the Serpents, about how he had never done anything with himself and he felt that it was now or never, a little about Clara... 

"I saw her, you know." Betty doesn't look at him as she says it, instead focusing on the little amount of beer that's still in her bottle, swigging it around. Jughead looks at her questioningly. 

"Who, Clara?" 

Betty's eyes shoot up to meet his, brows raising in a way that clearly means 'Duh'.. 

"Yes, Clara.." She doesn't like the way her name feels on her tongue. Archie had told her there was someone, but she hadn't asked a name and he, kindly enough, never mentioned it. Jughead raises his brow in question, wanting her to go on. He's confused as to when the hell she could have seen her. 

"I was visiting my Dad, the time before last. I don't really know what I was doing down there, at the Trailer Park." She swallowed loudly, of course she knew. She wanted to see Jughead, not speak to him, just to see that he was there and in one piece and that he was okay.  
"And I saw her, just by chance, she parked up outside your place. And when she got out of her car to come inside, she knew where the spare key was. So I figured she must be someone important to you." She took another swig of her beer, raising her eyes to meet Jughead as he sat opposite her. 

"She's pretty, Juggie." 

There it was, that nickname, just a slip of the tongue. But Jughead had heard it, and all he could think was how right it sounded coming from her mouth. _But she's not you.._ He wanted to tell her so badly, those big green eyes of hers, drawing him in. Betty broke the eye contact by swinging her empty bottle. 

"Another?" 

He nodded, even though he knew he probably shouldn't. He could already feel the haze of liquor hanging over him. But fuck, if it helped him tell her what he needed to be so be it. He cleared his throat. 

"I don't love her, Betty." 

She's taken aback by his sudden admission, hoping that it's not dead obviously as she grips onto the fridge door for dear life. Why did he feel the need to say that? Before she heads back in she makes a call for future Betty and grabs more than the two beers from the fridge, she was gonna need them. It didn't go unnoticed by Jughead as he accepted two from her. 

"Sorry, it's just. I needed to say that." 

Betty watched him closely, she can see the muscles clenching in his jaw. She suddenly feels sorry for Clara, whoever she is. In the same way she sometimes feels sorry for Jack. How were they to know. 

"Why not?" She's not polite in her tone. Jughead just stares at her, he wants so badly just to tell her. And didn't he come here for closure? To get it all out, to let it all go? 

"I don't think I'm capable." Is all he manages to say. Betty's heart breaks a little at his words, she wants to reach out and grasp his hand, but she's not allowed to do that, is she? It's not her place. How would Jack feel? So instead she blurts out something she really shouldn't.

"It was real, wasn't it, Juggie?" She's holding his eye contact, trying to put all she's feeling into her gaze. He understands. 

"Yeah, Betts. It was. I thought I would grow out of it, you know." She nods her head in agreement with him. 

"Yeah, me too. I mean we were 16, what did we know about love, hey?" 

There's a silence in the air as she drops that word. _Love.._ Betty quickly breaks eye contact, standing up out of her chair so quickly it could be comical. She wipes her hands down her jeans in nervous habit. 

"Uh, excuse me, bathroom." She points in that general direction as she leaves the room. Jughead takes the opportunity to look around Betty's living room, not only to snoop but also to break the tension he was feeling. He needed to stretch his legs, so to speak. A frame on the mantle captures his attention, he walks over to it in recognition. There's a few frames perched, one in particular is at the back. He picks up another to move it out of the way, trying to get a better look at the one behind it. It's a picture from High School. Betty, Archie, Veronica and himself. All sat in a booth at pops, laughing at god knows what. He reached his hand out to lightly touch it, hoping maybe it will jolt his memory. Who even took this photo? Look at how happy they were, himself leaning against the wall, Betty tucked so perfectly under his arm, hers wrapped around Jugheads knee that was on the booth. He wished he could remember how he felt in that moment. As he put the frame that he was holding back onto the mantle, he felt a jolt of jealously soar through his whole body. 

It was Betty, her arms were wrapped around the waist of a man that Jughead had never seen before, but was confident it was Jack. He was looking at her in the photo. She looked happy, her eyes were shining, and Jack was looking at her like she hung the moon. Jughead couldn't help but notice the resemblance between himself and this Jack. Head of dark hair, blue eyes, hell Jack was even wearing a flannel. Albeit around his waist but hey, he did that often. 

Jugheads close inspection was interrupted by Betty coming back into the room. He quickly placed the frame back and moved to sit on the chair opposite her again. She was wearing a bright smile now, the air around her feeling lighter than when she had left the room. 

"I know what your thinking, Jughead Jones" Betty teases, watching him as he leans back in his chair, taking another swig of his beer. She trying to lighten the mood after her little blurt out. 

"Do you now?" He raised one brow, that smirk that makes Betty's breath hitch plastered on his face. 

"It's not like I can't see it, people have pointed it out, but it's also not like it happened on purpose.." She looked down at the table, tracing along the grain the wood with her fingertip, contemplating how best to word the fact that she knew her current boyfriend bared an uncanny resemblance to her ex boyfriend, the one who was currently sat opposite her. "Maybe, maybe that's just my type."

Jughead couldn't help but laugh at that, scoffing at her. Thinking back to when they were teenagers, her besotted with a certain Archie Andrews. Who bared absolutely no physical resemblance to himself in the slightest.

"Your type my ass" He thought to himself as Betty looked up at him, their eyes catching. He was certain she knew he knew she was making that up, quickly thinking on her feet. He nodded at her though, not wanting to dive deeper into a history she probably would rather forget about. 

"He is nothing like you though, I can assure you of that." Berry was still keeping eye contact, and Jughead was slightly taken aback at that, the way the words had come out with in such a harsh tone. 

"And, is that a good thing or a bad?"

She took longer than he would have liked to reply, holding his gaze, knowing damn well what she was doing to him. Her only response was a shrug of her shoulders as she picked up her beer. Jughead wasn't having it. 

"Nuh uh, error: operator. Answer the question, Betts."

She sighed before she answered him. 

"He's boring, Juggie. To be completely honest and transparent, I am so bored. In every aspect." Betty was only slightly surprised at the words leaving her mouth, not because they weren't true, but rather because of who she was spilling them too. But everything had always come easy with Jughead, what was she expecting? And although she was no longer looking at him, instead her head was in her hands, she could feel his eyes locked onto her. 

"E- Every aspect?"

Her head snapped up, and her eyes found his again, and she made sure she held his gaze as she answered. 

"Every single one, Jug. He's not passionate. He doesn't engage, he doesn't talk, not like this, not we can. When we have sex, which is rarely, it's just sex. It's not groundbreaking, heart racing, it's.. It's not love making. When he touches me there is no spark, not like there is with yo-" Betty stops short, realising exactly what she is saying. She had gotten ahead of herself. They still held eye contact, Betty could almost feel how intensely he was looking at her. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. As she licked her lips, his eyes fell down to her mouth and followed her tongue as it swept across her lips. She could taste beer, and she realised in that moment she was probably rather drunk. 

Although all that Jughead realised in that moment was that she didn't use past tense. _Not like there is with you._ Is, not was. It was still there. 

And before Betty can even think about explaining herself, Jughead is lunging towards her, pressing his lips to hers with such heat she almost feels like she could burn. His hands reach up and intertwine with her hair, he pulls it lightly, causing Betty to open her mouth to his with a moan, making room for his tongue to find hers. 

As Betty's hands find his face to hold, she's suddenly 16 again. All mouth and tongue and fire, she can feel it in the pit of her stomach to then ends of her fingertips. This is what she was missing now, what she had been missing for 6 years. It comes so easy to the both of them, like muscle memory. The kiss deepens, Jughead pries apart her thighs with his knee. He's grasping her face now, trying to get as close as possible, so much so that Bettys chair is lifted from it's two front legs. It's vital to him that every part of them is touching, he's been dreaming of kissing her again for 6 years for god sake. He's trying to fill that gaping Betty shaped hole she left in his heart. 

But just like that he was gone, back in his seat opposite her, and she was instantly frozen cold without his touch as her chair hit the floor with a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUGHEAD.  
> Also sorry this chapter was so short but I felt that was the best place to leave it. Shits bout to get intense yo ;)


	6. Self-Inflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST of all, I am so happy I got to finally write this chapter. I've been dying from angst myself waiting to write them together like this.  
> SECOND of all, this is the first time I have written any kind of smut whatsover in my life so please keep that in mind as your reading, haha. I tried! Maybe I just need some more practice right? ;)
> 
> Also I have just revamped my tumblr game and made allskynostars.tumblr.com a primary blog so go follow me over there!  
> Thanks for reading as always guys. Leave some loving! 
> 
> :) x
> 
>  
> 
> ***************************

"Fuck, Betty, I'm so sorry. I don't know wha-, what the hell came over me?"

Jughead is desperate to get his words out. He doesn't want to fuck this up now, not before he had even accomplished what he set out and came all this way to do. 

"Listen, I'll go if you wan-" 

Betty cuts him off by raising her hand, as if to say stop talking. Her hand then fell to her mouth, lips so red and swollen from just being devoured less than a minute ago. Her cheeks are stained pink, she can still feel the heat in her face and she's not certain she could string a sentence together right now. Jughead is watching her desperately, his brow furrowed and eyes pleading. 

"Say something, please Betty." 

She took a deep breath, her hand still resting on her mouth. She thinks subconsciously she is leaving it there to prevent herself from diving right back onto Jugheads lips. She takes another breath, and lets it out in a sigh. She closed her eyes before she spoke. 

"Why is it, Jug, that you end up with someone who is the complete opposite of me, and yet I end up with a carbon copy of you?" She opened her eyes to look at him, his are searching her face. He looks broken, his lips are smudged with the remnants of Betty's lipstick and she can't help but watch his mouth. 

"What?" Jughead is racking his brain, wondering how she got there. He wasn't really sure he wanted to tell her why. But the way she was looking at him, eyes so big and glassy, he would have burned down the world if she asked him too. Fuck. How did she still have this affect on him. He clenched his eyes shut in frustration, he was about to turn down a road he couldn't come back from. 

"Jughead, _please_." Her voice broke and that was all it took. He was done. He placed his elbow to rest on the table, head in his hand, and tilted his head to her. He let out a laugh, almost like a huff of defeat. He looked her dead in the eye. 

"Because, Betty, I couldn't _fucking bare_ to look at another another blonde in my bed. I tried once, you know. Long after you were gone, I thought i could try, why not?" Jughead could hardly bare to look at Betty with her watching him the way she was, like every word hurt. But he had to get it out, he couldn't stop now. His fingers were gripping into his face so hard.  
"But as soon as we got back to my place, she became a real person. When she spoke and she laughed, it was nothing like you and it felt so wrong, Betty. So fucking wrong. So I threw her out and vowed never to try that again." He let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair, waiting for Betty to speak. 

"So, strictly brunettes after that, hey?" Jughead wasn't sure he could read the look on her face, but he could understand that tone. He ran his hands down his face. 

"Basically. Jesus fuck, I know it's a shitty excuse okay? But if you want the god damn honest truth then it made no fucking difference what they looked like. I never asked Clara to stay, she just never left. We're not even together, I've told her. And yeah, she is the opposite of you. But it doesn't count for shit. When she comes through the front door, Betty, I imagine it's you. When I wake up next to her in the morning, there's always a split second my sleep fogged fucked up brain thinks it's you." He reached out to her across the table, grasping for her hand and holding it tightly between his. She let out a sob but quickly bit her lip to not let out anymore, clenching her eyes shut.  
"And when I'm ins-, when I'm inside her, or anyone for that fucking matter, there is only one face that I see. There's only one face I ever fucking see Betty." He's crying now, letting the tears fall freely down his face. But he feels lighter already, a massive weight he has been carrying for years has been lifted from his shoulders. He got up from his chair and manoeuvred around the table, falling to his knees in front of her he took her face in his hands. His touch in gentle but she can feel the heat radiating from him.  
"I'm colder now, Betty. I'm an asshole. Nobody has ever meant shit to me. Nobody except you. And I told you to leave because you deserved-, fuck, no you still deserve better than what I can give you." 

Betty is not bothering to stop her sobbing anymore, letting it all bubble to the surface. Jughead wipes her tears as they fall but he can't keep up with them. 

"But even so, Betty. I've got a mighty big void in my soul and it screams your name. I can't live like that anymore. If I wanna live and love again, and if I ever want to get the hell out of that town, that piece of me that you took with you when you left? I gotta get that back, Betts."  
Jughead kisses the tears from her face and then brings her hands to his mouth and placed soft kisses over the scars that adorn the inside of her palm. She can feel his lips move against her skin as he speaks.  
"I'm sorry, Betts. The last thing I wanted to do was make you cry, ever. I told you I'm an asshole." 

Betty pulled her hands free from his grasp, only to cup them around his face.  
"Jughead Jones, you are not an asshole. Those girls don't define you, that gang doesn't define you. Riverdale doesn't define you." 

Jughead let out a sigh, this god damn woman will be the death of him.  
"It will if I don't get out, Betty." 

She shrug her shoulders at him, she's still cupping his face.  
"So get out."

He huffs in frustration and pulls his face from her hands. He rises away from her, and as Betty's hands fall into her lap she realizes how much worse she feels when she isn't touching him. She watched as he pace the room, his hand coming up to rub his face. 

"I can't, Betty. That place had got me in some kind of choke hold. It's like -" He stopped pacing for a moment and faced Betty. "-It's like I'm waiting for something."

"Waiting for what, Jug?" Betty has a feeling she already knows the answer. 

"For you, Betty. It's like my brain is ready to leave but my heart? It's fucking 16 years old and stuck there waiting for someone who's never coming back to me. I can't leave and go somewhere I can't find you. I know places in Riverdale, I know them with you. And if I leave I lose that and I lose you and god, I'm sorry but apparently I'm pathetic and still not ready for that yet, Betts." 

He's crying again, did he even stop? This was the most he had spoken in years. His voice didn't even sound his own. He slumped back in the chair opposite Betty and let his head fall between his arms on the table. He was defeated, the room was so eerily silent he couldn't even bring himself to look at Betty. But that could also be to do with how much his heart ached in his chest just to touch her again. 

Betty wasn't sure what to say. Her fingers literally pulsed to reach out and comfort Jughead, to run through his hair gently and tell him it's okay. She fought against her nails wanting to dig into her palm, her trusty defence mechanism. She had understood every single word he had said, and she thought to herself that had made it worse. She wished she could tell him to leave, that she could lie and say it's done, it's all one sided and he needs to let go. She wanted to give him that closure he so desperately needed. 

But no, she would be selfish instead. Betty cleared her throat, her voice still came strained. 

"Jughead." 

No response. 

"Jughead, please just listen to me okay?" 

He managed to shrug and arm in her direction, as if to say I'm listening. 

"When I first met Jack, I clung to him wholeheartedly. I hadn't dated, I hadn't even slept with anyone since you. 5 years, Jug. And then this boy with the jet black hair and plaid shirts showed up out of nowhere and some stupid part of me decided that was close enough. God, I'm so stupid."

Jughead raised his head at that, wanting to tell her she is in no way stupid but she cut him off with her hand again, like earlier. 

"No, Jug, let me get it out, please. Before I back down." She took a deep breath before continuing, playing with a loose hem on her shorts so she doesn't have to look him in the eye. He nods. 

"It's like my subconscious knew I was never going to let you go, so it decided to settle for the next best thing. And yes Jack, he is lovely and amazing and deserves the best. He loves me, Jug, he really does. But see, that makes no difference because he's not you. Fuck, do you know how _uplifting_ it feels to say that out loud?"

Jughead still doesn't speak, partly because he's dumbfounded at what she's saying and also because he's slightly terrified to cut her off. Betty blinked and looked to the roof, biting her lip. She'll look anywhere but directly at him. 

"I'm pathetic too, Jug. You don't exist in my world here. Why do you think I go home often? Fuck my Dad. It's the only place I can feel you. And I know I avoid you, but Pops? That bedroom in my Dads house? You're stained into those walls Jughead. And taking Jack there this time, it felt so wrong. So, so wrong that I ended up making up some story and we slept in Pollys room. How fucked is that? -" She let out a light laugh at the thought "- 'Sorry boyfriend, can't sleep in here, too many memories. Not ones of childhood like you would think, just ones of a different dark haired boy sneaking in the window and sleeping in my bed and trying not to wake my parents while we, you know.' Jesus Jug we were 16, how can this be so real. Teenage love doesn't last, that's what they say, so what the fuck is this?"

She's looking at him now, waiting for an answer. He licks his lips. 

"I don't know much. But one thing I do know? Is that I'm never gonna love anyone else in the world like I love you, Betty Cooper." 

Her breath is stuck somewhere in her throat; there it was. Those words that had echoed around in her head in his voice for so long, they were out loud, in the open. Now it was her turn. 

She stood from her chair and walked over to Jughead. She took his hands from his lap and put them on her waist as she lifted a leg over his lap so she could straddle him. His mouth was slightly ajar as he looked up at her with so much love in his eyes she could drown in it. She once again cupped her hands around his face and pulled his towards hers. She placed her lips ever so slightly on his, the polar opposite of their earlier kiss. She bumped her forehead against his, leaning into him. She could feel his breath on her face, it was erratic. 

"Jughead Jones, that piece of you, the one that I took with me?" She placed another light kiss on his mouth. As she spoke he could feel her lips moving lightly against his, her hands playing with the hair at the base of his neck.  
"Im sorry, but I can't let you have it back. It's mine." 

A primal sort of growl erupts from Jugheads throat as he pushed his mouth hard against hers. His hands are now pressed into the small of her back, his fingers grasping at the light cotton tank top. Betty is pulling at his hair, running her hands all the way through it like she had been dying to do all this time. She realizes he's not wearing the beanie and made a metal note to ask later, as she couldn't think of anything worse right now than not being attached to Jugheads lips. It was as though he could hear her thoughts, and at that moment he pulled away from Betty. She let out a little huff of disappointment, but she didn't need to as he made straight for Betty's neck. He traced one hand up the side of her body, over the rise in her chest, to her jaw. He wanted full access to the soft skin, so he grasped her chin in one hand and tilted it up until he had full range. 

He peppered kisses along her jaw, down her neck and across her collar bone. He would stop every few and suckle at her soft skin, not enough to leave a mark, much to his disdain. All he wanted to do was mark her as his own. He left another trail of kisses as he made his way back to her mouth. Every time she let out a moan, he would press his free hand even more into her back, trying to make sure their bodies were as close as they possibly could be. He wanted to be molded to her. Betty was grinding in his lap, aching to consume him. It drove Jughead near mad. She could feel his eagerness against her, making her want him even more. 

Jughead wrapped both his hands so tightly around Betty's waist he figured he may mark her after all. He hoisted her up on to the table so quickly Betty barely had time to notice. Then he was there again, reaching forward to ravish her, laying her back against the hardwood. Jughead was grabbing at her face, Betty wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled at her top, asking permission to take it off. She reached down herself and yanked it off, making quick work of Jugheads t shirt while she was there. 

He had stopped kissing her for moment, but only to take in her bare chest. (Betty must remember later to thank herself for not wearing a bra). He lowered a hand to one of her breasts, running his fingers so lightly over a nipple she could only just feel it. He pinched it between his fingers then, and Betty let out a moan at the surprise feeling. Before she knew it, he had his tongue darting out over the peak and he lightly blew over it. The sensation drove Betty crazy. She arched her back up to him, she wanted to feel him at her centre. 

Betty shook her hips into him, trying to hint that she didn't want anymore layers between them. Jughead understood. He undid his belt in record speed, pushing his black jeans down his legs and ripping them from his ankles. He looked down at Betty then, laying on the table. He was certain she had never looked this beautiful, ever. She was glowing, full of lust. Lust for him. He smiled at her, she just shook her hips at him again. He laughed; 

"Betty Cooper, you will be the death of me." He winked at her then, smirking as he placed his hands on the waistband of her shorts.  
"You sure this is okay?" 

She appreciated the fact that he was being a gentleman, and thinking of the consequences that Betty pushed to the back of her mind. God damnit she needed him, and soon.  
"Please, Juggie. I need you."

That was enough for him. He pulled her shorts off slowly, taking the time to pull them to her feet and discard them on the floor. She was just in her panties now. She wiggled her brow at him, and invitation to remove the only remaining fabric from her body. He paused just for a moment, and Betty decided she would just take them off herself. It would be a damn shot quicker. But just as she moved her hands to do so, Jugheads shot out and held them down. He shakes his head at her, tutting his tongue. He lowers his head to the waistband of her panties, and takes it between his teeth.

Betty swore she was about to implode from that action alone. 

She was naked now, lying on her dining table. About to be consumed by the boy she had loved since she was 16, who had loved her just as fierce. Betty fought back the tears, she couldn't cry right now. God forbid she ruin the mood.

But Jughead is having similar thoughts, taking a mental snapshot of Betty as she is right now. Exposed. Vulnerable. His. He leans down to her and places kisses all over her face, concentrating on her mouth. He lingers there, wanting to feel her breath hitch as he strokes a finger along her opening.

"Jug, oh!" 

He spreads her with his other fingers now, letting the main two work their magic. He gently strokes her up and down, rotating his thumb on her clit ever so lightly. He places more kisses along her jaw, feeling himself tighten beneath the cotton boxers he's still wearing. Betty is letting out light moans, her eyes are closed and her back is arched ever so slightly. It's not enough for Jughead. 

He takes her by surprise as he enters her with a single finger, evident enough in the high pitched scream that falls from her lips. 

"Fuck, Juggie. Yes! More, please." 

He's a sucker for good manners, after all. He's using two fingers now, curling them both slightly inward in order to hit that spot that's just right. He works his fingers in and out, all the while still working on her clit with his thumb. He's alternating between fast movements and slow, and he can't quite tell which works Betty up the most. All he knows is he could never get enough of her moaning his name in pleasure, or of her digging her fingernails down his back. 

"Oh my god, I'm close, Jugg- Oh!" 

Jughead shows his movements down painfully, grabbing Betty's chin with his free hand. 

"What's my name, Betty?" Her eyes are wide and bright as they look into his, they both know she loves this game. 

"Jughead."

"And who do you belong too?" He knows he's holding her chin too hard, but she doesn't seem to mind. She just licks her lips before answering quietly. 

"You?" 

"Who?" He pulls his fingers nearly out of her, and she's already missing them. 

"You! Jughead, I'm yours. Please, I need you." She's pleading now, desperate to have some part of him inside her. She grabs at his face to hold it so she can look him in the eye. 

"I love you, Jughead Jones." 

Jughead is overcome in that moment, those words pushing him over the edge. He had ached to hear them. He's not sure how he managed to get his boxers off so quickly but somehow they are at his feet and he is entering Betty. Both of them let out matching moans, revelling in how it feels to be connected like this again. And as Jughead thrusts into her, he's lost in how good she feels wrapped around him. Finally, it feels right again. And the face flashing behind his eyes matches the one he's with and it feels like coming home. 

With both of them being older and slightly more experienced than their teenage rendezvous', and both slightly overwhelmed, it doesn't take long for them both to reach their highs. 

And as she lay there, him laying over on her on this table, she traced shapes over the light sheen of sweat on Jugheads back. Betty was overwhelmed with all the love she could now let herself feel for this boy. How did they end up here? After all this time. 

"Jug, will you stay?" 

He looked up at her, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He couldn't believe he was here. With the sweetest smile you've ever seen plastered on a boys face he placed a light kiss on the end of her nose. 

"Anything for you."


	7. Adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. Lots of smut. And it gets kinda rough so like if that's not your thing then this is a warning 

When Jughead woke up, he wasn't sure whether last night had been a dream or not. And when he felt the warmth of Betty in his arms, her back snuggled in so tightly to his chest, he almost thought he was still dreaming. Those were the only dreams he ever had anyway, ones of her. 

But no. He was wide awake. This was happening to him. And he couldn't quite believe it. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest and any given moment, beating like that. Betty stirred then, she turned around to face him, still asleep. And if he thought his heart was full before, it wasn't. For now he could see her face, so peaceful in that dream state and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her. He didn't want to wake her, but God damnit he had to make sure she was real. He had to make sure she was really here. So he did, he ran his hand down her face, her skin so soft on his fingertips. She opened one eye slowly, a smile forming on her sleepy face. 

"Morning, Juggie." She whispered, her voice full with sleep but also so full with _love_ it was like he'd never heard his name before. If he could lay here like this for the rest of his life, he may well have. "You sleep okay?" 

"The best sleep I've had in a long time, Betts." He smiled down at her, still stroking her face, moving to play with her hair that had curled around her face in her sleep. As she watched him with those big meadow- green eyes of hers, he was overwhelmed by how beautiful she was. His breath hitched in his throat, and all he wanted to do in that moment was kiss her. Which is exactly what he did. He placed soft little kisses all over her face, down her neck, not being able to stop himself. A laugh escaped her lips. 

"Jughea-" He cut her off with more kisses, all of them on her mouth. She kissed him back lightly, and still laughing, she managed to push him onto his back and sit over him, straddling his waist. "As much as I'm enjoying this, you really worked me out last night -" She blushed as she said this, quickly ducking down to kiss him again when she saw that glint in his eye "- And I am starving. Breakfast?" 

She didn't have to ask Jughead twice. 

 

*******

 

Betty had convinced Jughead that it would be safe for them to go out to a local diner she knew for breakfast. It was definitely no Pops, but it did damn good waffles, so Betty had told him. And she never went often enough for anyone to notice she was with someone who wasn't her boyfriend. "At a glance they'll think you're him, anyway" 

They both got dressed in the same clothes they were wearing last night, and Jughead couldn't help but smile at the thought. As he sat on the edge of the bed he watched her tie her hair back in her bedroom mirror, her shirt lifted, and he could see a blue and purple bruise the shape of his fingertips forming on her lower back. He winced, and Betty noticed in the mirror. 

"Oops"

She lifted her shirt and turned awkwardly to see what Jughead was looking at in the mirror, her lips forming a smirk when her eyes locked on the mark he had left on her. She couldn't help but love it, heat rising in her face when she thought about the amount of times he had claimed her as his own last night. And this morning. She looked at him then, a smug look on his face that she instantly wanted to kiss off. 

"It's okay, you'll just have to kiss it better." She almost sung as she pranced over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, the smile on his face as he looked up to her one that made her heart swell. He let his hands slip down to the back of her thighs, his thumb pressing into her skin. "But not yet, I need energy."

She removed his hands from her and pulled on him until he stood. He placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose. 

"Me too, you took all mine. Feed me please" He wrapped his arm around her as they left her apartment. 

***

The soon piled into a booth at this diner, Jughead making the conscious decision to sit opposite and not beside Betty. He wasn't sure he could keep his hands to himself. 

But it wasn't himself he needed to worry about. 

"Hi there, are you guys ready to order yet? Or can I just get y'all some coffee to start?" Betty looked up at the waitress with a smile. 

"Actually, can I have a milkshake please? Strawberry. And waffles, too. With fruit." The waitress jots that down, then looks to Jughead with a look on her face that Betty can read a mile off. 

"And for you, hunny?"

"I'll definitely have coffee, black, and umm, burger and fries, please." He smiled up at the waitress, oblivious to her flirting. As she sauntered away he saw the look ok Betty's face, her brow was furrowed and her mount the perfect 'o' shape. 

"What?" He asked, trying not to laugh at how annoyed she looked. 

"Uhh that pretty little thing was totally flirting with you, Jug. God, where the professionalism?" Jughead was laughing now, so much so his head hit the back of the booth. "What? What are you laughing at? Just because you were oblivious." She leaned back and crossed her arms, the cutest little pout Jughead had ever seen on her mouth. He wanted to take that lip in his teeth. 

"Is that a hint of jealousy I can detect there, Cooper?" Betty shoots him daggers. 

"Shut up, Jones." The corners of her mouth are tilting up and he can see she's trying not to smile. 

"Trust me, Betty. I notice, I just don't pay any attention to anyone else but you." He holds her gaze, her mouth turning into a full blown smirk at his words. There eye contact only broken because said waitress was back with their drinks. She placed Betty's milkshake in front of her with a smile, and the Jugheads coffee in front of him. 

"There you are hunny, nice and hot. Do you need any extra sweetness in there or are you sweet enough?" Betty can't believe her ears, she kicks Jugheads knee under the table as if to say "what the fuck?" He just smiles back and says no, as charming as ever. As soon as she's gone he burst out laughing again. 

"Jesus, someone needs to tell her it's not hot when you make it easy." Betty is staring daggers into the back of the waitresses head as she's walking towards the kitchen. 

"No, but jealousy? Totally fucking hot. Looks good on you, Coop." He's got this stupid smirk on his face and Betty can't decided whether she wants to smack it off or attack it with her mouth. 

"You wish, I'm just simply saying it doesn't look good for business." She pulls her shake towards her then, and knowing that Jughead is watching she purposefully drags her mouth down and back up the straw, taking long sips of her shake and swallowing slowly. She flutters her eyelashes just to vamp up the seduction. 

"Jesus, Betty. Are you trying to kill me woman?" Jughead can't take is eyes off her, now she's gripping the glass and nibbling ever so lightly on the end of her straw with her teeth. He could feel the warmth growing in the out of his stomach. All this girl had to do was suck on a damn straw and he was done for. Enough so that he didn't even notice the waitress come back with their food, his eyes didn't leave Betty's mouth around that straw, not even to say thank you. The waitress left with a slightly disappointed look on her face and that didn't go unnoticed by Betty, satisfied with herself. Jughead couldn't help but let out a little moan as Betty stopped hanging off her straw and started on her food. 

"Eat, Juggie." She just smiled up at him with that million dollar smile, and if he didn't love her so much he would hate her for winding him up so easily. 

They made small talk at the table as they ate, laughing and smiling. Jughead found himself continuously having to swat Betty away from stealing his fries, just like all those times at Pops. Even though he didn't mind, not really. He'd give her anything she ever wanted. 

They were halfway through their meals when Betty noticed the waitress coming back, probably to make sure everything was okay with their food. She reached her leg out under the table and slowly ran her foot up the inside of Jugheads leg, getting achingly close to his lap when the waitress made it to the table. Jugheads eyes went wide. 

"Everything okay here, guys?" She wasn't even asking Betty, it was all directed at Jughead, her head was tilted towards him for god sake. And so, with her veins running hot, Betty's foot made it to his lap, and she smirked when she could feel a slight bulge. It was working. She let her toe run a light, slow circle around his groin. She could feel him twitching through his jeans. Jughead gripped the table. 

"Yeah, perfect, thanks." If you didn't know him you wouldn't really notice the strain in his voice, but Betty could. She let out a light laugh and the waitress shot her a look. 

"Nothing else I can get you? No refil-"

"No!" Jughead winced as her cut her off "No, th-thank you. We're fine." She nodded and hurried away. Jugheads eyes turned to Betty then. She let out a breath when she saw the lust clouding in them. He grabbed her food under the table. 

"Are you done? We need to leave. Now." His tone was firm enough to make the hairs on Betty's arms stand up. He threw the cash for the food on the table and quickly stood up from the booth and took her hand, pulling her out. He strategically placed her in front of him with his hands on her shoulders and lead her out, he didn't want anyone else to notice how excited she'd just made him over breakfast. Betty couldn't help but wink at that waitress as they walked out. 

*****

They headed home via the hostel Jughead was (supposed to be) staying at so he could grab his stuff and check out. Betty had told him there was no way he wasn't staying with her again. 

They were back at Betty's apartment now, she was telling him about how long she'd been living there and what is was like as she unlocked the front door and let them in. As soon as the door was closed, Jughead had slammed Betty back up against it, her chin firmly in his grasp. 

"You're super fucking sexy when you're jealous, you know that? I nearly had to take you on that damn table" He was looking down at her, his eyes darting over her face possessively. And when she bit her lip and faked a look of innocence, her green eyes wide, he held back the moan that sat in his throat.

"Who, me? Oh, no. Are you gonna punish me?" She was fluttering her eyelashes at him now. He felt her leg work its way inbetween his. 

"I might," He licked his lips, his mouth so close to hers he could feel her breath mixing with his. "Unless you can convince me not too?" His breath hitched as she hooked a finger through his belt loop, pulling his flush again her. 

"No, Jug. I deserve to be punished." And without another word her mouth was on his, tongue pressing against his lips, searching for his. He let out that moan that he had been holding in and wrapped both his arms around her thighs, just below her ass, and hoisted her up. She let out a laugh again this mouth. 

"Atta girl." He started towards the bedroom. Betty ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed his face between her giggles, one on each side of his smile, one on his nose, his forehead, and one on his mouth as they reached the bedroom door. She reached her hands out against the frame, stopping him from taking her in. He looked up at her, a question in his eye. She brushed his hair away from his face, smiling down at him. 

"As much as I want you to show me how much of a bad girl I am Jug, maybe we should shower first?" His heart jumped at the use of the word we, instantly beating faster as he thought of her naked and dripping. He hoisted her up again, causing another giggle that he loved to hear escape her lips. He turned around and headed to the bathroom instead. 

They got clean in the shower they shared, and then dirty, and then clean again. By the time Jughead stepped out and wrapped a towel around his lower body, he was covered in mouth shaped bruises and scratches. He had wanted her to mark him, he wanted reminders everywhere that she touched him, wanted and loved him. And as she stepped out of the shower, he wanted to take a mental snapshot of her. Her lips were plump and red from all the kissing, hair wet and clinging to her face, her cheeks stained pink. She stood there naked, and Jughead wanted to follow the trail of water dripping down her body with his tongue. God, she was beautiful and even though he had just ravished her completely he wanted her again and again. He grabbed her face between his hands and kisses her long and hard, both of them breathing heavy as he pulled away. He laid his forehead against hers and trailed his fingers along her mouth. 

"God, Betty. I will never have enough of you." She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly. 

"I'm counting on that, Jug." 

******

They had decided to order take out and have a movie night. They were snuggled under a blanket on the couch now, empty Chinese take out containers on the coffee table in front of them. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind was playing. Betty's head was in Jugheads lap, he was absent mindedly runnning his hands through her hair. She turned her head to look up at him from his lap. 

"If this was a thing, like a legit thing, would you consider it?" She nodded towards the tv. "Erasing someone from your memory?" 

He tilted his head in thought. "Maybe if it was like, Reggie Mantle? Wouldn't mind forgetting him." Betty laughed at him and smacked him on the arm. 

"Serious, Jug. Would you?" He thought about it for a moment as he ran his hand down her face. But he already knew this answer, he wanted to hear hers. 

"Would you?"

"No." Her face was serious, she hadn't even had to think about it. She grabbed his hand that was on her face and looked him straight in his eye. "Not even if you died, or told me you never wanted to see me again, nothing. Nothing would make me want to forget how much I love you. Cause it's a whole fucking lot Jug, and I would never not want to know that feeling, you know? Not everyone is as lucky as me to love someone so fiercely, even after being apart and not speaking, even with the Clara's and the Jacks" Betty felt guilty for a fleeting moment when Jacks face flashed in her mind, but she pushed it back because she didn't want to think about it. She hadn't even realised she was crying when Jughead wiped her tears from her cheek. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke again. "And I never want to forget what it feels like to be loved by you." 

Jughead is tracing Bettys lips with his fingertips. "You never will, baby. I promise you never, ever will." She kissed his fingers before he moved them to hold her head in his hands. "And to answer your question, fuck no, I would never consider it. Why would I want to forget this face? These lips" He placed a kiss on her mouth. "This neck" Then another kiss on her neck just under her jaw. "This ass" He smirked as his hand moved down her body and pinched her. "You are the blood in my veins Elizabeth Cooper, I'm not even a functional human being without you. Seriously, ask Archie." He's laughing but he's dead serious, she can see it in his eyes. She reached up to cup his face with her hand, he nuzzles his cheek in her palm. 

"I love you, Jughead. Thank you for coming to me. I know I-, I know that you came here for closure and to leave it behind you and I'm sorr-"

"Shh, Betty, shh it's okay. Please don't apologise to me. Ever. This is closure, Betty. This is me coming to terms with the fact that you are it for me. Even if you told me right now to leave, to not come back-"

"Jug I would never."

"I know, but let me finish, Betts. Even if you kicked me out right and and said you never wanted to see me again, I think I could manage. It would hurt like a bitch, sure. But I could live with that because I've come to terms with it, I'm being honest with myself now. I'm not hiding anything anymore. You are etched into my very being, and I could live every day as long as I knew you were happy and smiling and where you wanted to be." His hands are on her face again, tracing all her features. "You are the most beautiful woman in this whole world, you know that?" 

"Oh shush, you old romantic." But she's laughing and smiling up at him, eyes glittering with tears and he knows he's not wrong. 

"Never, never ever. I don't even believe in god but I will never stop thanking whoever the hell is up there for letting me have you, even if it's just for this weekend." Jughead can feel his own tears trailing down his face. "I just love you so fucking much, _so fucking much_ it's a little bit overwhelming and I-" Betty put her finger over his mouth to shush him.

"Make love to me, Jughead. Please. No more talking." He leaned his head down to kiss her, softly at first but that wasn't what she was after. She let him know that by wrapping her fingers in his hair, pulling on it so his nose was flat against hers. She used it as leverage to pull herself up into his lap until she was straddling him. Never once taking her mouth from his. His hands were pressed into her lower back, pushing he flat against him. He peppered kisses all along her jaw, down her neck to her chest. He nibbled on her collar bone, which causes a moan from Betty's throat. He runs his tongue soothingly along the bite marks he left. Her head is hung back, giving full access to Jughead. He places more kisses on the rise in her chest. One hand weaves up the back of her shirt, gripping on her bra clasp and quickly undoing it. She inhales quickly and pulls away from his mouth.

"How did you do that so fast?" He smirked at her, looking smug. He leans into her automatically at the absence of her mouth on his.

"It's a talent, baby. I'm full of them." She rolled her eyes at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took his bottom lip in between her teeth. She pulled back slowly until his lip popped back.

"You think so? Can I show you mine?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him, placing a quick kiss on his mouth before she trails more down his neck, only stopping to pull his t shirt over his head. And then he's pulling hers off, her bra hitting the floor next to it. His hands make to cup her breast, but she grabs them before he can. 

"Nuh uh, I want this all for you."

He pouts at her. "But your boobs are for me!" 

"Not just yet, sunshine. Now don't speak unless you're moaning my name, capesh?"

She quickly continued her way down his chest with kisses, right down through his navel until she's pecking at the skin along the waistband of his jeans. She runs a finger up the zipper, teasing him. She can feel him growing under her touch. She looked up at him with hooded eyes. 

"Is that for me?" She asks, putting on a sing-song voice, a hand on her heart. He licks his lips and tried to find his voice. 

"All for you, Betty." His words catch on his breath as she wraps her fingers around his waistband and shimmies his jeans down until they are on the floor next to the rest of their clothes. Now she has him just in his boxers. She climbs back in between his legs and traces down his member through the fabric. Jughead twitches under her touch, pushing his hips up towards her. 

"Such a tease." He breaths out. She smirks up at him, holding his gaze while she pulls down his boxers and sets him free. She still doesn't break eye contact when she slowly licks from his shaft up to the tip, and then when she takes him completely in her mouth. 

"Jesus, Betty." His head falls back against the couch as she moves her mouth against him, bobbing her head slowly. Swirling her tongue around his tip on her way back up. As she picked up the pace, Jugheads hand grabbed a fistful of her hair. He could feel her muffled groan against him. She wrapped her hand around his shaft as she pulled away, only so she could tell him;  
"Pull my hair, Juggie" before she took him in her mouth again. He did as his lady asked, almost laughing when she asked him to pull harder. 

"I don't want to pull your hair ou- Oh my fuck." She started to use her hand at the same time, working her hand to meet her mouth. "Betty, I'm gonna cum, you g-gotta stop." She looked up at him then, giving him a look that obviously meant she wasn't gonna stop. His head fell back again as he reached his high. Betty let him fill her mouth, making sure he was watching her as she swallowed him down. There was a sheen of sweat on Jugheads face, his cheeks read, eyes blown wide. And yet she looked like a goddess, lips slightly swollen and hair a mess. 

"Jesus fuck Betty, you actually are going to kill me." 

She climbed up into his bare lap again, and placed a kiss square on his mouth. 

"Not until you fuck me first, Jug." He pushed her hair out of his face, mesmerised by this girl. 

"Fuck you? I thought you wanted me to make love to you?"

She shrugged at him. "Whatever way it comes, I just want you in me." 

"You, are something else." He marvels at her. "But I'm gonna need a minute here, Betts." 

"Need to refuel?" She laughs. 

"Something like that, yeah." He kisses her pouting lip. 

"Fair enough, I guess I can wai- Oh!" Before she even knew what was happening she was on her back on the couch, Jughead hovering between her legs. 

"I'm not sure you're still wearing these." He says nonchalant before pulling her shorts off. He can see her black panties are already soaked through. He runs a finger along her, her back arched up towards him in response. "Is that for me?" He mocked her, stroking her through the fabric again. Betty doesn't even have time to respond appropriately before Jughead has her panties on the floor and his tongue running through her. 

"God, yes." She moaned, burying her fingers in his hair. He swivels his tongue to open her, flicking along all her folds, suckling on the sensitive bud that nearly made Betty's head explode. She groans his name some more as he slips two fingers in her, curling upwards. He moves them in and out, while still stroking and suckling with his tongue. Her hips arch up in his face, begging him for more. 

"Deeper, Jug." He pumps his fingers faster, concentrating his tongue on her clit. 

"Cum for me, baby." He mutters into her, his mouth vibrating against her healing push her over the edge. She pulls his hair tight and grips the couch with her free hand. He can feel her quivering around his fingers in her release. 

"Fuck, oh my god." She manages through bated breath. Jughead kissed his way up her body, bracing himself over her. He kisses each of her nipples, then up her neck until he's hovering over her face. He looked her in the eye as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking them clean. Betty let out a groan. 

"God, you're so fucking hot." She whispered, not quite having her breath back yet. Jughead leant down to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms under his around his back, pulling him flush against her. They lay there on the couch for a moment, both catching their breath. Betty played with Jugheads hair, pushing it back from his head as he lay on her chest. She grabbed his chin and pulled his face to look at her. "I'm not done with you yet, mister." 

"Thank fuck for that" He smirked, that smug possessive look on his face that Betty loved so much. "I still haven't punished you, you know? From earlier today." 

"Mm? So are you gonna?" She wiggles her eyebrows at him. 

"You bet your sweet ass I'm gonna. Now shut up, you've been a bad girl." He quickly stood and took a hold of her hips, forcing her around so she was bent over the side of the couch, her feet on the floor, face pressed into the couch, and ass in the air. He gave her a little smack on her ass, not actually wanting to hit too hard and cause you pain. Betty just laughed. 

"Is that it?" He grunted and hit her a little harder, this time leaving a red hand-shaped mark. "That's still not enough, Jugh- Oh fuuuck!" 

He cut her off by slamming into her, not bothering to be slow or gentle about it. He gripped her hips so hard he knew he would bruise her but this time he wanted too. He felt a possessiveness creep over him as he slammed into her, pulling her hips back to meet his. 

"Fuck, yes, Juggie. Oh my god, you feel so good." He reached one hand around to grab her breast, pinching a nipple between his finger and thumb. "Harder, give me more. Please, more" 

He picked up the pace to his absolute maximum, dropping her nipple and instead creeps his way down to her bundle of nerves, his fingers once again opening her folds to work around her clit. He wraps his free arm around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. He bits her shoulder to try distract himself from letting go just yet. 

"Jug, I'm so close. Oh my, I'm gonna.." she doesn't manage to finish her sentence before she's letting go all over him, and he follows suit pretty quickly. He shudders into her a couple more times before he slowly draws himself out from inside her, Betty instantly feeling empty without him. He slumps on her back, still hanging over the edge of the couch. He placed light kisses on the bite mark he left on her shoulder. 

"Jug, that was definitely not a punishment." She giggles under him, making no point to move even though he's a dead weight on her. 

"I know," He pants "I just can't help myself when your wrapped around me like that." 

*** 

A little later in the night, they are back snuggled on the couch watching another movie. Neither made a move to get dressed, which was smart because Jughead had Betty bent over another couple of times since then and now. But she was sleepy now, tucked into his lap with her face pressed into the crook of his neck. 

Jughead isn't really watching the film, he's too busy thinking about how many times he got to make love to Betty today. There's now a whole virtual photo album in his brain full with the mental snapshots he had been taking of her all day. He wanted to take another now, of her tucked into him, this one far more innocent than the rest but just as special. He can't believe how this trip to New York had turned out. If you had told him this last week, he would have laughed in your face and told you too fuck off. 

His thoughts are broken by the ring of Betty's cellphone. It's on the coffee table in front of them, and from here he can see who's face and name is on the screen. He went still. 

It was Jack. 

Fuck. He had literally not had a second though to Betty's boyfriend since last night. Oh god, now he was tense worrying about the regret Betty is going to feel when he's gone and she has to face him. 

"I'm not gonna answer it, Jug. I'll just text him." She startles him, moving her face to look at him. "Don't look at me like that, I know what I'm doing. Im a big girl. know I should feel guilty, but I don't."

"Betty, how are you gonna face him. I've had you on nearly every surface in this apartment." He laughs, running his hand through his hair nervously. She takes his face in her hands. 

"This is my cross to bear, not yours." She kissed him. "So please, don't worry. Don't let it ruin this time we have together." He kissed her back. 

"Okay, I won't. I won't." And he knows he should worry, he should feel guilty, but he's gonna be selfish and not. The woman he loves is in his lap, and she loves him back. It's been 6 years since he's been able to touch her so he's not going to stop anytime soon. Not when their future is uncertain.

"Thank you, Juggie."


	8. Revelation

It was early Sunday morning, the sunlight peeping in through the windows in her living room illuminating the dust in the air. Betty was sat across from Jughead at her dining room table, throwing blueberries into his mouth and watching him catch them. All she could think in that moment was this was the happiest she had been in a long, long time. She never wanted this to end, she wanted Jughead sat across from her at every table she ever owned in her life. She wanted to share a bed with him every night, to have a designated side that she never stuck too, instead waking up tangled in his limbs on his side every morning. She knew she had to end it with Jack. Her thoughts must have been given away on her face, as Jughead tilted his head in question. 

"You okay, Betts?" She shook her head lightly as if to snap out of it. 

"Yeah, never better." She smiled back at him, she would eventually have to go there but not right now. Jughead returned her smile and stood to grab the empty bowl to take to the kitchen, kissing her lightly on the lips as he walked past. 

"More coffee?" 

"Mhm please, Jug." She pulled her leg up to rest on the chair, her chin resting on her knee. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Anything you want, what's up?" He busied himself in the kitchen that was open plan to the living room, a breakfast bar splitting the two rooms.

"How come you never tried to contact me, or see me after I left?" She looked up at him, chin still on her knee. His eyes were on hers now. 

"Cause I'm a fucking idiot?" He laughed, not really joking. She rolled her eyes at him. 

"Jug, you can tell me." Her eyes were trained on him as he came back around and placed her coffee mug back in front of her and sat opposite her again.

"That's half the truth, babe. And also because I stand by what I said, you deserved better than the life I was going to give you. Because even though we were young and naive, I knew you would never leave me, and you had too. You were meant for more than what Riverdale had on offer." He took a sip from his mug before continuing. "And look, I was right." He nodded at the room around them. "This apartment is gorgeous, Betty. Your job writing for The Post is amazing. Your life is where it should be, you wouldn't have had this if I came chasing after you." He smiled at her, his pride so evident on his face. 

"But I would have had you." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "I would give this all up to have you." 

"Well, Miss Cooper, Guess what?" He bought their interlocked hands to his mouth and kissed hers lightly. "Now you don't have too. You can have all this and me." She studied his face then, and not anywhere could she find a trace of anything but truth. 

"Can I? Can I have you? Everyday?" She asked him so sincerely, he could feel her words warm his chest. He placed another half dozen kisses on her fingers. 

"Every day you want, I'm yours. At your disposal, my love." He pulled on her arm, hinting for her to come to him, so she rose from her seat and sat in his lap. "But if that's what you really want, Betty. Then you're going to have to have that conversation with someone else." She lay her head down in the crook of his neck, her breath tickling him when she spoke. 

"I was so angry, when you told me to go." 

"Betty, don't change the subjec-"

"I'm not." She cut him off. "I'm not, I'm getting there. I promise." She traced her fingers over his collar bone as she spoke. "I was so mad at you, Jug. And my Mum and the whole world. It's like I took that anger and morphed it into this vendetta. I told myself that if you wouldn't let me have you, then I would have no one. Not in a punishment to myself, but to you." He shifted her in his lap but didn't interrupt her. "Like, I knew deep down that you wanted the best for me and you did it because you loved me. So I thought that I would never give you the satisfaction, and not move on. That's ridiculous, right?" 

"Only a little, but no. I understand." She curled into him some more and he traced shapes down her back, encouraging her to continue. 

"And then I met Jack. And he was so much like you, the niggly little voice in the back of my head told me this was another way to get back at you. If I couldn't have you, then I would have this lame, hand me down version of you. Like I was screaming at you 'See, even after all that I still want you. You were wrong.' How pathetic, and I was 21 at this point. God, poor Jack." 

"Hey, it's okay." Jughead soothed.

"It's not though, because now I'm in a mess that I don't even want to be in. I never wanted him, it was just the sick twisted way my brain works." She sobbed out. Jughead grasped her chin in his hand and pulled her face up to look at his.

"Betty, you're not sick or twisted, okay?" When she didn't respond he shook her chin a little. "Okay?" 

"Okay." She whispered. He kissed the end of her nose lightly, and placed another on her temple before pulling her in close again. "But I gotta do it, Juggie. I have to break his heart." 

"I'm sorry, baby." They just sat there in an embrace, both on the same chair. Jughead slowly rocked Betty in his arms. 

 

*

They thought about going out and exploring the city, but by the time they had gotten dressed (and then undressed and dressed again), they decided against it and just to spend the time together. Jughead would have to leave tomorrow, and Betty back to work. Jughead was out at the corner store, stocking up on snacks and drinks so they could lock themselves away from the rest of the world again. While he was gone Betty thought it would be a good time to ring Jack. She had several missed calls and texts, one that caught her attention more than the others. 

**Betty are you okay? I'm kind of worried I haven't heard from you? I'm going to come round x**

That had only been 15 minutes ago, she had time. She took a deep breath, her fingers pressed against the phone at her ear a bit too hard. The dial tone made her anxious. 

"Thank god, she's alive!" His voice caused her heart to jump to her throat. It was hard to swallow around. 

"Hey, sorry about not being in touch. I've had one of those terrible headaches again, been trying to sleep it off." Betty mentally thanked herself for using this excuse plenty of times before to keep him away when she needed her own space. It worked a charm. 

"Oh, no. I'm sorry babe. Do you need me to get you anything? Pain relief? Soup? A cuddle?" She shuddered at the thought of him touching her. The reflex caught her by surprise, although if anything confirming what she already knew to be true. This weekend had sealed it for her, it was too late to turn back. It may seem quick to anyone else but not to her. Jughead was it. 

"No, thanks Jack. I'm just going to go back to bed" She tried her best to make her voice sound croaky. 

"You sure? If you're sure. I hope you feel better soon, I miss you." Betty wasn't sure how to respond to that without blatantly lying. But she didn't have to worry as his voice broke through again. "I'll come around in the week yeah?" That would be her chance. No way in hell was she doing this over the phone. And by then she would have had a day or two to herself to think of what to say, to be in a clear mind about it. 

"Yeah, okay. I've got something I need to speak to you about."

"Alright babes, I'll ring you tomorrow. Rest up okay? Love ya." 

"You too. Bye." The words fell quickly from her mouth as she hung up in record speed. Her heart was racing, her breathing erratic. She was still trying to manage it when Jughead made his way through the front door. 

"Elizabeth Cooper, have I got the goods and the hots for you. Wait until you see what is in this bag, you will - Betty?" His face dropped when he saw her curled on the couch, her head in her hands. He could tell from the way body was shaking that something was wrong. He threw the supermarket bags on the table roughly and hurried to kneel in front of her. He wrapped his hands around her wrists and slowly pulled her hands from her face. 

"Betty, sweetheart, is everything okay?" To his slight relief she wasn't crying, but she looked drained. 

"I just, I spoke to Jack." Jughead breath hitched in his throat, and Betty noticed. "No, no I-I didn't tell him. Not yet. He's going to come over in the week. To do it proper - I gotta do it properly, Jug." 

"I know, Betty" He moved to sit beside her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her, she grabbed his hand that fell on her shoulder in her own. "Are you sure you're okay? Will you be okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll be fine. It's gotta be done. No more lying to myself." She smiled sideways at him. "Sooo, what goods did you bring me?" Jugheads face lit up. 

*** 

This time they were hauled up in Betty's room, tangled in each other they had decided to binge watch a season of Planet Earth. Betty had already cried about 4 times, this time at at a lonely elephant who was going the wrong way towards the water source, away from his herd. 

"But he's on his own, Jug!" She cried between sobs, he was trying his best not to laugh at her. "And he's going the wrong way, he's just going to die!" 

"You are too precious for this world, Betty Cooper. Come here." He pulled her to him and tucked her under his arm, muffling his laugh in her hair. He rest his chin on her head, and couldn't wipe of the grin that took over his whole face. 

"I just want e-every animal to be, to be okay." She managed between sniffling. 

"I know, I know." He cooed, rubbing her hair down. He placed a kiss to the top of her head. 

"Jughead Jones, are you laughing at me?" She crooked her neck to look up at him. "Oh my god are you! It's not my fault I'm emotional." She gave his shoulder a light whack. Jugheads laughing was in full boom now. Betty shot him a look and then pulled away from him, crossing her arms. 

"Aww Betty come here, come back. I'm sorry baby." He grabbed her arm and tried to tug her back, but she resisted. She jutted her chin out, pulled her arm out of his grasp and stomped from the room. He reached for her as she left and fell flat on the bed. He lay on his back, still smiling.

"Betty, I'm sorry! You're just so cute! Come back I miss you!" He called out. Before he realised what was happening she was running back in the bedroom, squealing. She jumped on Jughead, straddling his hips. She prompted to tickle his sides, which she knew drove him nuts. Betty remembered from when they were 16, sometimes it was the only way to win any argument with him. Tickle the hell out of him until he waved the white flag. "Stop!" He said through his laugher. "Betty!" 

"Now who's cute, huh, punk?" She continued to tickle him, batting away his hands and he tried to defend himself. Her heart was racing as he watched his face, in that moment he looked so pure and just _happy._ Free from all troubles, all heartbreak. He looked so beautiful it almost made her cry. She stopped attacking him then and just let her hands come to rest on his chest. "You," she raised a hand to trace his mouth with her fingertips, "You are it for me, you know that?" The smile that grew on his face made her weak. He kissed her fingertips. 

"I should be so lucky." He leaned up to kiss her, but with her hand that was still on his chest she pushed him back down. 

"Why aren't you wearing your beanie anymore?" She queried, tilting her said to the side as she ran her free hand through the raven locks that fell over his forehead. He shrugged. 

"I still do, at home. But when I knew I was coming here, to you, I didn't need it. You make me more sure of myself than that beanie ever did, I don't need a security blanket if I have you. Even if you were just going to through me back out the front door." She shut him up with a kiss, heavy and wet. It seemed she was trying to find an outlet for all of the love she had in her heart for him right now, and she found it on his tongue. There was no more talking as she brought her hands up to cup his face, his wrapping around her waist. He used that leverage to flip her so she was under him, bracing himself on his forearms. 

"I'm going to marry you some day, Betty Cooper." Her eyes ran over his face, smiling underneath him gaze.

"I should be so lucky." She repeated his words back to him, and now it was his turn to shut her up. He started at her mouth, and the left a light trail of kisses across her jaw and down her neck. They made quick work of each other's clothes, clawing and grasping at any skin they could get their hands on. And when Jughead thrust into Betty, all he could say was

"I love you, I love you." 

**

 

Later that night, as they were settling in to sleep, Betty could feel the sadness creeping in. Tomorrow night she would be alone, and Jughead would be far from her reach. As if he could read her mind, Jughead pulled her back tighter against his front. He smothered her bare shoulder in a thousand tiny kisses. "God, I'm gonna miss you." He said between each one. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much, how am I supposed to let you leave? I only just got you back." She didn't want to cry, again, but she could feel tears threatening to spill over. She turned her face back to him and he kissed her cheek. 

"Just because I'm not physically here doesn't mean I'm not, like, here, you know?" He kissed her again and whispered against her ear. "I'm with you whenever you go." Betty pulled his arms tighter around her. 

"I know, you always have been. I love you, Juggie." 

"I love you so much, Betts. Now, as much as I want never want to stop " He kissed her cheek one last time and snuggled his face into her hair. "You need to rest, my love. You've been a busy girl." She laughed lightly, he wasn't wrong. And as much as she wanted to stay up all night with him, she could feel her eyes heavy with sleep. 

**

Jughead was stood in front of the door to his trailer. Clara was there. Her car was outside, he could hear the tv on. He took a deep breath and remembered how happy he had been the past weekend, this morning. Saying goodbye to Betty had been tearful but they promised to not stay away for long, and all Jughead had thought about on the plane home was moving to be with her. They hadn't discussed the finer details, but they each had things to sort out first. 

And he took a deep breath as he made a start to sorting his end. 

As he opened the door, Clara came from the bedroom to see who it was. Her face lit up when she saw it was Jughead coming home, and that all too familiar feeling of pity and guilt almost choked him.

"Hey, you!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his wait. He tapped her back, trying to be as platonic as possible. It didn't go unnoticed by Clara, but she brushed it off. "How are you? How did it go?" 

"Good, really good, actually." He pulled away from her. "Can we sit? I need to talk to you about something" 

"Sure." She responded as she moved to sit on the couch. He sat down on the other end, and he could feel the tension in the air. 

"So, you know I went to see her to get some sort of closure?" Jughead rung his fingers together in a nervous habit. "Well, it uh, it worked itself out." She raised a brow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Well, we talked and we -"

"You slept with her, didn't you?" He couldn't decipher the look on Clara's face, was she hurt? Did she suspect it?

"Yes, Clara. But it was more than that. We figured it out. And we're going to finally give us a fair shot." He looked up at her, searching her face for a reaction. "I'm sorry, Clara. But I told you, you knew I was broken. You know that's why I could never be with you. But I love her, and she loves me and, I know this must be a lot for you to take in. I'm going to move to her, I decided. Fresh start, I can finally make something of myself. I can finally live, and be happy." Still no response. "Jesus, Clara, will you say something? Anything?" 

"How's that going to work then?" She looked up at him with a small, cold smile. Jugheads confusion was plastered on his face. 

"What, what do you mean? I'm going to leave Riverdale and be with Betty. That's how it's going to work." He stood up from the couch. "So I think it's probably best if you leave, Clara. And leave your key, too." 

She didn't look up at him, and his heart dropped when he heard her mourner under her breath. He was certain he couldn't have heard her right. "Sorry, what?" 

"I said, Jughead." She looked up at him now, a smug look on her face. "How's that going to work, when I'm pregnant with your child?" 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN. This literally happened as I was typing it out, I hadn't really planned it but here we go! Sorry it's not a very long chapter but yunno, I just had to leave it here.


	9. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to take a minute to give a sincere thanks to everyone who reads this fic, or any of my others. I've been writing some one shots lately and they've been getting such amazing response, I think my heart has grown 4 sizes :) 
> 
> Honestly, it's unbelievable and I am honoured. So thank you ❤️ Hope you enjoy this update! I don't have a set plan for how long his fic is going to be, but I have another idea for a multi chapter that I want to get started, and I don't think I could handle doing more than one at once. 
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING** Mention of domestic violence in this chapter.   
>  
> 
> ***

"Excuse me?" Jughead couldn't believe what he'd just heard, he didn't want too. Just when it seemed like his life was getting somewhere. 

"You heard me." Clara replied as she rose from the couch and walked towards him. She placed her hands on his chest, and Jughead was in such shock he didn't even have it in him to push her away. "I'm pregnant. And it's yours." She moved her hands to his face. "We're having a baby, Jug." He froze. 

"Get out." He seethed through his teeth. Clara reared her head back in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? I just told you I'm pregnant and you're telling me to -"

"Stop touching me, and get the fuck out." He gave her a look full of anger as he pulled her hands from his face. "Out!" 

"Jesus, Jughead." She pulled away from him and made for her bag and jacket. As she got to the door she looked back at him over her shoulder. "It's not a problem you can just ignore. It's not going to just go away." Jughead took a deep breath. 

"No but right now, you can" He let himself fall into the couch, bringing his hands up to his face. He could still feel her eyes on him for a minute, but when she wasn't getting what she wanted she slammed the door behind her. Jughead didn't make a start to move, he couldn't even bring himself to cry. How could a day start so good and then end so shit? How was he supposed to tell Betty? 

And then his mind starts to race, wondering how the hell this could happen. He was _always_ careful, he wasn't that stupid. Although Clara had stuck to Jughead for some reason or another, he knew before that she was a gang clinger. Half of the New patch Serpents had probably had her in one way or another. It never bothered him, he never gave a shit. But how could this happen? 

"Fuck!" He flipped the coffee table in anger, sending books and cups flying. 

How was he supposed to tell Betty? 

** 

Monday and Tuesday at work had gone rather quickly, much to Betty's disdain. It was Wednesday, and Jack was on his way round. Betty was so nervous she couldn't stop wandering around her apartment, she couldn't settle. She was thinking about what to say. Was she also making sure there was no evidence that Jughead had been here all weekend? Probably. The last thing she would need is for him to figure it out before she managed to speak. But the moment she thought about Jughead, everything was crystal clear and she remembered what she was doing this for and why. She missed him so much already. They hadn't spoken much since he had left, she had barely slept a wink the last two nights without him here, her bed felt empty without him wrapped around her. 

She was standing at the edge of her bed, trying her best not to let her nails dig into her palm. She would not be weak. She could do this. The ring of her doorbell gave her such a fright she jumped.

"Shit." She ran to buzz him in to the building, and just stood and stared at the door waiting for him to show up. Minutes felt like hours. As soon as he knocked she yanked the front door open, probably a little too eagerly. It made it obvious she had just been standing there, waiting. 

"Hey." He smiled at her from the other side of the door. And in that moment, with Jugheads face clear in her mind, she couldn't see any resemblance between the two. "You feeling better?" Betty opened the door fully to let him in. 

"Yeah, much. My head is clear." She followed him to sit on the couch. She made sure to put as much distance between them as possible and took a deep breath. "Jack, we need to talk." His face dropped. 

"Well, fuck. That never means anything good, does it." He said before dragging his hands down his face. He moved his eyes to look at Betty without moving his face. "Go on, then." Betty's hands were clasped in her lap, and she was trying her hardest not to let her fingers curl to her palm. 

"I, um, I think that, - What I'm going to, - Fuck." She clenched her eyes tight and took another breath in. She had to start somewhere. Why not at the start? "Do you remember, when we were visiting Riverdale. You asked me who Jughead was?" Jacks face didn't falter as he nodded in her direction. "I told you he was my ex, which is true. But I also told you it wasn't serious, which was a lie." 

"Okay.." He managed to let out in a breath. He sank back into the couch and slapped his hands on his thighs. "So what? He took your virginity? First love, all that shit?" Betty notes the tone of aggression in his voice and tried to ignore it. 

"Yeah, all that. When I was forced to leave Riverdale, I went to him. I told him I couldn't leave him." Betty's voice was wavering, no matter how much time had passed and even though her and Jughead had settled that, it still hurt to think about. "And, he told me I had too. And I did. I left. And that was it, I never spoke to him or even saw him again until.."

"Until?" Jack asked sourly, brow raised at Betty. Another deep breath in for her. 

"Until he showed up here last Friday." Betty was watching Jack now, but he gave no reaction to her words. He just sat there and stared at her. "He came here to, to get closure, as he put it. He said he needed to move on with his life and he couldn't do that until he told me what he needed too." 

"Which was?" Betty caught his eyes with her own. 

"That he wasn't sorry. And that he still loved me." Jack held her gaze, and there was nothing on his face to give away how he felt.

"And you said 'thank you, Jughead I appreciate you coming all the way here to tell me that, have a lovely life.' Right?" She dropped her eyes from his gaze and slowly started to shake her head, she could feel the tears of guilt brimming. He let out a sigh and she couldn't dare to look at him right now. "Jesus fucking Christ, Betty. What are you saying here? Did you fuck him? Or did you confess some kind of undying love for your high school boyfriend?" She looked up at him under her lashes with a face that gave her away completely and Jack went tense. "Oh. Holy shit. You actually did." He huffed with a tense laugh as his head fell back, eyes on the ceiling. "So what now? Are you leaving me for him?" When she didn't answer he snapped his head down to look at her again. "Betty, answer me, for fuck sake." 

"I'm so sorry, Jack." She let herself cry now, but all that did was piss off Jack even more. 

"This is a joke, right? Your high school boyfriend shows up for a day and you just open your heart and legs to him straight away?" His eyes searched her face as if he was waiting for her to laugh and tell him he was easy to fool. But that didn't happen. 

"He was here all weekend, Jack" 

"Jesus. Even when I-, Even when I called you?" She nodded, and he gave her a look that almost broke her heart, until he said very condescendingly, "Who the fuck even are you? Do I even know you?" 

_No,_ she thought. She wiped her tears and held her back straight. 

"I'm sorry, Jack. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you." He scoffed and she pushed on, ignoring him. "But I, I love Jughead, and I truly believe I am supposed to be with him. It's probably best if you leave- "

"This explains a lot, you know?" He was eyeing her with pure hate, and it terrified her slightly. "That's why you never told me you were in love with me, not really. That's why you never let me leave shit here. You were still hung up on him. God I am such an idiot." He stood up so suddenly it gave Betty a fright. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling on the ends tightly. He let out a grunt before he stormed over to the mantle and picked up the framed photo of the two of them she had placed there, and proceeded to throw it with such a force on the ground that the glass flew everywhere. "Won't be needing that anymore, will you?" Betty jumped, she could feel her heart beating against her rib cage, her palms were clammy from sweat and sticky with the blood that her fingernails had drawn to the surface. She stood up from the couch and walked slowly over to Jack, who was breathing so heavy she could see his back heaving, his arms stretched along the mantle. She reached her arm out as she approached him from behind, placing it lightly on his shoulder. 

"Jack, I -" She never got to finish her sentence before Jack bent his elbow and brought it up with brut force to meet Betty's jaw. She fell back, her hands flying up to grasp her face. "What the fuck!" Her eyes flew up to his face, expecting to see them full with apology. But instead she was met with fire. 

"You deserve that, you slut." He seethed between his teeth, and then spat at her. "Pathetic." Jack then reached his arm out to one end of the mantle, looked Betty straight in the eye with venom, and swept his arm across the whole thing, knocking every photo frame and ornament to the ground. There was glass everywhere. 

"Get the fuck out, now!" She could barely speak from the pain in her jaw. He just laughed at her coldly, walking backwards towards the front door. 

"I'll be seeing you, sweetheart." He winked with a laugh that made Betty's skin tingle. He opened the door, and before he could say anything more Betty ran over and pushed him out, slamming the door and locking it behind her. She fell back against the hardwood, slumped to the floor, and started to cry. For the pain in her jaw, for the guilt, for the fear, and for how much she missed Jughead right in that moment. 

 

**

 

Jughead was on his bed, leaning against the headboard. It was nearly midnight, and Betty had promised him she would call when Jack had left. Jughead was starting to worry, but he knew he probably shouldn't call her first. 

_Fuck it._

She picked up on the second ring, and Jugheads head fell back against the head board in relief. But the instant he heard her voice he knew something was wrong. 

"Hey Juggie." It was weak, so unlike his Betty. He sat up quickly, reaching to grab his duvet to give his free hand something to do, the other was clasped around the phone so hard his knuckles were white. 

"Betty? What's wrong?" She let out a light laugh at the concern in his voice. After cleaning up the mess that Jack had left in his wake, she decided to have a bath, to try and wash away all of what happened tonight. But she was soaking in it. 

"There's nothing getting past you, huh?" She joked. 

"Absolutely not, no. What happened, baby? Tell me." There are no words to describe what happens to his heart when Betty Cooper cries. He can hear her, sobbing so lightly on other other end of the phone anyone else might miss it. She strained to respond. 

"I, I told him. I told Jack. And he, he got so angry Jug." Her sobs intensified now. "He smashed my photos, and I don't, I don't know if he meant to but he, it was my fault really, I should have-"

"Betty." Jughead interrupts. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He was terrified for the answer he might get to what he's about to ask. "Did he hurt you?" 

"He, he elbowed me in the jaw." 

"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm going to kill him." Jughead is out of his bed now. All he sees is red. He's pacing around his bedroom, trying his hardest not to lash out. 

"Jug, it was my fault, I-"

"Don't you dare, Betty. Don't you dare make any excuses for that low life. There is never a good enough reason to hit a woman. Ever" He can hear the anger in his voice, and he's not sure he's ever been this mad. "The thought of his hands on you. Fuck!" He kicks out at his bedroom door. 

"Jughead, please don't. It's okay, I'm okay. But I won't be if you hurt yourself." She's started crying again and he feels like a prize winning asshole. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Betty." He slumps down his bedroom wall, bringing his knees to his chest. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me?" 

"I always need you, Jug" He managed a smile, just a slight lift to the corner of his mouth. "But, actually, I think I'm going to come out there. Stay with my Dad. I think I should stay away from my place for a couple of days, I don't want to run the risk of bumping into him anytime soon." Jugheads heart is racing. He wants her to come to Riverdale, no doubt about it. He wants her to be safe, and here he can watch her. His hands ache to touch her, to hold her. But he still hadn't told her about Clara and _the problem_ and now was definitely not the right time. 

"What about work?" He tried to keep his voice light. 

"I can take time. Why? Do you not miss me yet?" She teased. 

"You know I do. No, you need to come out. I can keep an eye on you here." He let his head hit the wall. "I can keep you safe."

"My hero." She smiled into the phone, mindlessly playing with the bubbles from her bath bomb. "I miss you so much already it's ridiculous. How did I go 6 years?" 

"I ask myself that question every minute." He closed his eyes and imagined her there, in the bath. God he wanted to see her so bad, there was nothing that would keep him from her. "You are so brave, you know that?" He bit his lip in an effort not to cry. "Honestly. The world doesn't deserve you." 

"Maybe not, but you do." Her tears had stopped now. "I'm going to get out of this bath and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow though, Juggie." 

"Betty, are you sure you're okay? Promise me." He couldn't bear the thought of her being upset in any way. 

"I promise, okay? I promise. I love you." He let out a sigh. 

"Okay. I love you, so much. Go and get some rest baby." He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, but his thoughts were conflicted with knowing he would have to tell her. And saying it out loud would make it true. He couldn't stay in denial forever. 

"Oh and hey, Juggie?" Her light voice interrupted his troubled thoughts. "Thank you for taking care of me." He could hear the smile in her voice, and he knew then that everything would be okay. 

"It's the one thing I promise to be good at." 

How he planned to keep that promise. 

 

** 

Betty was on the bus to Riverdale. It was cheaper than flying, considering it was same day departure, and only took 6 hours. It was nearly 2pm by the time the bus was pulling in. Her face lit up when she saw Jughead in the parking lot of the bus station, leaning against his truck in his dark jeans and dark t shirt with those boots. He was smoking, and even though Betty hated to admit how god damn attractive he looked while doing it, she hadn't realised he did smoke. Although her main concern was the worry etched onto his face as he looked at bus pulling in. But , as soon as he saw her waving, all sign of worry was gone. Replaced by a look that was only reserved for her. He blew out his last puff and crushed the cigarette under his foot as she exit the bus. She sped into a run and jumped into his embrace when she reached him. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and then spun them around. 

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon, gorgeous." He muffled into her hair before placing her feet back on the ground. She leaned back to smile at him, and Jughead got a good look at the shiner Jack had left on the left side of her jaw. With brow set in frown he reached a hand and lightly ran the length of the blue and purple bruise with his finger tips. "Jesus, Betty. I'm so sorry. I swear no one will ever lay a finger on you ever again." His voice was so stern that Betty believed him. He wrapped his arm back around her waist and she smiled up at him before shaking her head to let her loose hair fall over her face to cover the bruise. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. 

"Mmm, nicotine." She joked. He flinched and tightened his grip on her waist. 

"Oops, sorry." 

"Only kidding, Juggie. It's not really that bad." She proves by kissing him again.

"Nervous habit." Betty raised her brow in question. 

"What are you nervous about?" He didn't answer her, he just kissed her nose lightly. 

"Come on, let's get you home." Betty doesn't object. 

It was an odd feeling, being back in Riverdale and not actively avoiding Jughead. Made even more weird by the fact that they were driving in the direction of the trailer park. But as Jughead absent-mindedly reached over the console and took her hand in his, she realised that it finally felt like home again. She leant her head back against the head rest and tilted her face so she could watch Jughead drive. She loved the way his hands looked gripped around the steering wheel, in control. All she could think about was the lengths those hands were capable of driving her too. She could feel herself blushing, which didn't go unnoticed by Jughead who squeezed her hand. 

"You okay?" She squeezed back. 

"Yeah, Jug. You're just really pretty." He looked at her from the side of his eye, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Someone's biased." Betty just laughed and didn't take her eyes from his face until they pulled up to Jugheads trailer. He met her round her side of the truck as she climbed out, taking her bag and her hand as he lead her inside. 

"Welcome to my humble abode, madam." He mocked as he unlocked the door and pushed it open with his foot, letting Betty in through the door first. 

She was surprised at how well kept the trailer was, everything had its place. Although he had the morning to tidy up, she noted, smiling to herself. She could just picture him rushing around, getting everything just right.

"What are you smiling at, gorgeous?" Jughead asked as he followed her through the door, kicking it shut behind him and dropping her bag to the floor beside the couch. Betty walked to where he stood, and sliding her hands up over his chest to interlock around his neck she kissed him lightly. 

"Just, you. I'm just happy to be with you, Jug." He couldn't think of the right words to express just how happy he was to have her here, in his own place, filling the space with her own special scent that he craved. So instead he used his mouth to kiss her back, moaning against hers. She deepened the kiss instantly, pulling him tight, pressing her hips to his own. Jugheads animal instincts kicked in as his hands snaked around her waist to find purchase on her ass. His light squeeze causing a giggle to emit from Betty's mouth into his own. 

And as much as his mind was full of thoughts about all the ways he wanted have her right now, there was another, more pressing issue that he really needed to tell her. He broke the kiss, and Betty leaned forward instinctively at the absence of his mouth on hers. He leaned back, raising his hand to push against her shoulder.

"Betty, wait, you're like, on the pill right?"

"Uh, isn't it a bit late for that question, Jug?" She joked, her eyes darting between his. She couldn't read his face, was that guilt? "But yes, of course. I've been on the pill since Polly got pregnant, a la Alice Cooper. God forbid lightening strike twice. Why, Jug? What's going on?" 

"It's just, I, fuck. Come here." He pulled away from her, but took her hand to direct her to the couch. He sat first and pulled her down beside him, keeping her hand in his. He caught her eyes then, laced with concern. He needed to get this out quick smart. "Clara was here, on Monday, when I got home from New York. I told her, you have to know I told her it was done, me and her. Not that there was ever a me and her. Anyway, I told her, I told her that I was going to leave and be with you, and she, I guess sh-"

"Jesus, Jughead. Your rambling is freaking me out here. What is it?" She gave his hand a tight squeeze. He took a deep breath, bit the bullet, and looked her straight in the eye. 

"She told me she was pregnant." 

Betty's head recoiled, a look of shock flashing over her face. 

"Oh." 

Jughead switched into damage control mode as he took her face between his hands. 

"I'm sorry, Betty. I should have told you but I was freaking out and then this shit with Jack, I wanted to tell you in person. But I think she's lying. Or at least, lying that it's mine. I'm anyways careful, honestly I am." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, with anyone that isn't you, I'm always careful. I'd never go in bareback -"

"Bareback? Christ, Jug." 

"And most of the time I can't even bring myself to finish, I -"

"Jughead!" Betty raised her voice to get him to shut up. She was laughing lightly. Her hands came up to wrap around his wrists. "I really don't need the details on your other sexual endeavours, okay?" She smiled at him and squeezed her hands. "It's okay. You don't need to explain anything to me." 

His forehead fell against hers as he let out a sigh. 

"But, Jughead, if she is telling the truth, then you have to do the right thing. This baby will be a part of you, and I for one will want to be a part of its life." 

"You will?" His breath hitched in surprise. He pulled his head back to look at her face, dropping his hands from her face. Betty moved her hands to cup his face. 

"Oh my gosh, yes. Of course. We are in this together. You think I would miss out on a chance of seeing you be a parent? Not a chance, Juggie. You're going to be so great." He nuzzled his cheek against her hand on his face. 

"But I always thought it would be with you."

"And hopefully, if my life goes to plan, one day it will be. But Jug." She rubbed her thumb along his cheek. "You can't run away from this. I'm here. Let me help you." 

"God, I do not deserve you. I am not worthy." He kissed her palm. "Thank you, Betty. For being you. For being incredible, and so understanding. I don't think I could do life without you anymore."

"Hey, you never have too." 

"You're right. I have to face up to this. If I'm going to be a Dad." He shook his head and how weird that sounded. "Then I need to sort my shit out, starting today. Starting with the Serpents. I'm going to get out, baby. I mean I'm barely in, sometimes I go on runs but it's mainly for appearances given who my Dad it. But I have to get a real job. I have to do this, life, properly." 

"I'll be here, cheering you on." She leaned up to kiss him. "I've got to see my Dad, anyway. It'll probably be easier to tell him that I'm back with the boy he never wanted me with in the first place on my own."

He winced comically at her words. 

"Ouch, Betts. Let me down easy." He took her hands from his face, linking his fingers through hers as they fell on his lap. The look he was giving Betty made her heart flutter, he looked so relieved and just happy. He leant forward to kiss her again. "I love you. I'm taking my bike, so you take the truck to your Dads okay?" 

"Okay." She kissed him again. "I love you Juggie." He smiled at her as he stood up, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He walked over to the front door, removed his snake embezzled leather jacket from the hook on the back and slung it on. Betty suddenly had flashbacks of _that first night_ and felt her cheeks flush. 

"Hey, Jug?" She called out to him. He turned to look at her, his hair falling over his face at his quick movement. God, she thought, he is so hot. "Will you get to keep the um, keep the jacket?" She asked shyly, her eyes averted away from his heavy gaze. 

"Well, I will now." His voice was thick, laced with lust. He winked at her. "Don't take too long at your Dads." 

And then he was gone, and Betty could hear the engine of his bike start. She shook her head as if that would stop her indecent thoughts. Shower, she thought. That'll do it. She needed to freshen up before she saw her Dad anyway. 

While she stood in the shower, letting the water hit the back of her neck, she thought about what Jughead had just told her. And although there was a small part of her that was sad, a small part that mourned the loss of sharing this life experience with him, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at Clara. How could she? They both loved the same man, Betty couldn't blame her for that.

After her shower she rummaged through her bag looking for a change of clothes. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a light pink sweater. Just as she was towel drying her hair there was an abrupt knock at the door, and Betty was not sure who on earth it would be and whether she should answer it. She walked out of the room towards the door just as there was another loud knock, and she pulled the door open before this one was finished. On the stairs stood a girl, same age as Betty, dark hair and dark eyes, her first in the air, mid-knock. 

"Oh, shit. Great. Um, is Jughead around?" She asked, her fist dropped to her side. 

"Clara? If I'm not mistaken." She nodded. "Please, come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	10. Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay bit of honesty here, I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I needed to get it up and out of the way. I feel like it's a bit choppy and all over the show, too short, and I'm sorry about that! I'm going through some family stuff at the moment, so I was a bit distracted, motivation and inspiration was lacking. Hence, the shitty chapter content. But onwards and upwards guys :)
> 
>  
> 
> ****

"So, he's not here then?" Clara asked, not really being able to take her eyes from the blonde since she had invited her in and asked her to sit. Betty asked _her_ to sit? It didn't feel right, Clara had practically lived here and now she was being hosted by another woman? It did not sit right with her at all. 

"No, he had some errands to run." Betty offered her a smile, as she sat beside her on the couch. And Clara took the hint that it was not her business to know. "But, it's probably in our favour. Now we can have a chat, girl to girl. Would you like anything? Water, Tea?" She was playing nice, and Clara knew it, but there was no denying that undertone. This was under her terms. 

"I'll have a water, if there is any. Usually Jug's fridge runs on empty." She joked, trying to let the familiarity that she had with this trailer and Jughead seep into her words. Betty just gave her another million dollar smile and laughed lightly. 

"Well, we're in luck today." She replied as she rose from the couch to walk across the room to the kitchen. "Fully stocked." 

Once Betty had sat back down after retrieving them both a bottle of water, there was an uncomfortable silence. Clara played with the lid of her bottle to distract herself. She had finally been able to stop gawking at the infamous Betty Cooper. The very girl that had the heart of the boy Clara wanted. This was the face behind the light in his eyes. And she couldn't lie to herself and say that Betty Cooper wasn't beautiful She was, in a traditional way. But there was something about her that was captivating, not just her looks, but in the way she held herself. Although there was a bruise forming on the side of her face, but Clara figured that was none of her business.

"Congratulations, by the way." She offered a shy smile at Clara. 

"Uh, Thanks. " She replied, her voice quiet and eyes trained back on the lid of the bottle. 

"How are you feeling? Are you having morning sickness at all? My sister always complained about how it was definitely not just in the morning, but she did have twins so maybe that makes a difference." The way Betty had said all those words struck Clara, she was being genuine and she hadn't been expecting it.

"I, I have my days, you know." She chanced a side glance at Betty now, who's eyes were trained on her face. 

"Well, if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask, okay?" And now Clara didn't know where to look, who was this girl? The man she loved was having a baby with another woman and she was okay with it? Clara knew she was genuine in her demand, and she felt a knot forming in her throat. She was starting to understand the hype. 

"Thanks, Betty. I really appreciate it." She returned her smile, hoping the guilt that was bubbling in her chest wouldn't rise to the surface. 

"Don't mention it. So, how far along are you exactly?" Betty had a suspicion, and she knew what she was doing. She was a smart girl. Play the friend card first. 

"About 7 weeks or so, they think." 

"And, you definitely know that you're keeping the baby?" Clara shot Betty a glare then. 

"I'm not getting rid of my baby." She snapped. Betty raised her hands palm first, in defense.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I just want to make sure you're okay. You're not alone, Clara. I know, I know Jug didn't react very maturely," Clara scoffed, Betty continued "But he's going to step up, I promise. We both are." Clara was still watching Betty, not knowing how to take her comment. She wanted Jughead, yes, but she didn't realise it was a package deal. This wasn't part of the plan. She looked at the floor before she spoke. 

"You had no hand in this, Betty. I would understand if it scared you, if you wanted no part of it. If I were you - "

"Well, you're not." Betty interrupted, making her voice strong, "And this baby is a part of Jughead. Therefore I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that." Clara looked up at Betty from under her lashes, and in that moment Betty knew. She could see the guilt plastered on her face, the pain of knowing her plan to get Jughead to herself was failing. She was lying, maybe not about being pregnant, but that baby was not Jugheads. Betty always commended herself on how well she could read people, and Clara made it easy pickings. But Betty didn't want her to catch on right away, though. She would play along a little longer, put more emphasis in her words, make her squirm. "I lost Jughead once, I would never make that mistake twice. And I'm sorry that this changes things for you, but I've taken this pregnancy as a blessing." 

Just to add fuel to the fire, much to a surprised Clara, she reached out and grabbed her hand in one of her own. She squeezed it tight, catching Clara's wide eyes with her own. 

"I'm going to love that baby, don't you worry about that." 

"No," Clara averted her eyes from Betty and started to shake her head, lightly at first but more fierce the more she strained in whisper, "No, that's not right. That's not how it's supposed to work." 

"Sorry?" Betty asked, but she knew she had cracked her. 

"This wasn't the plan. You're supposed to leave. Why won't you ever leave?" Betty just smirked, and squeezed her hand tighter.

"I already told you, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere if that baby is Jug's" Clara turned her face towards Betty but still avoided her eyes. "Clara, is it Jugheads baby?" 

All Clara could do was shake her head, and cry.

 

****

 

Jughead pulled up outside the White Wyrm, relieved to see it wasn't full. He wanted to chat with the charter president, Viper, without anyone else trying to butt in. He parked his bike next to Vipers, and took a deep breath before heading inside. 

He made his way through the bar, to the stairs in the far corner that lead up to the rooms the Serpents used as lodgings to take refuge. The biggest room was used as an office of sorts, sometimes a meeting room. That's where Jughead found Viper, hunched over some paper work for upkeep of the bar. He knocked on the open door. Viper looked up and smiled when he saw who his visitor was. 

"Jug, hey buddy. Come in." He waved his hand to gesture the empty chair on the other side of the desk. "Glad to see your back."

"Thanks, Viper," he replied, taking the seat, "Yeah, actually, that is what I came to speak to you about." The older man gave Jughead a knowing smile and nodded at him to continue. He shifted in his seat. 

"Me and Betty, we um, we're good. We're better than good, actually. We're going to give us a fair shot" Jughead couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips, reaching his hand to rub his neck in embarrassment. Viper smiled at him again. 

"I'm happy for you, son. I truly am." Viper leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "But, have you come just to tell me this?" 

"No. Clara's pregnant." There was no point in beating around the bush, Jughead thought. Not here. Vipers eyes went wide, and he started to shake his head. 

"But -"

"I know, it's a bit fucked up," he interrupted, "To put it lightly. But, I've got to step up. Even if I'm not with Clara, that doesn't mean I can't be there for my own child. Betty convinced me, she's so great, so supportive. But, Vipe, if I'm going to do it I've got to do it properly. Have a career, a house. Something I can't do without leaving the Serpents." He knew he was rambling but once he started he couldn't stop. Viper was just watching him carefully, waiting to speak. 

"Jug, I am so proud of all you just said. But, Clara? Are you sure?" He quirked his brow at Jughead. 

"That's what she's told me, and I have had some doubt myself, but I have to come to terms with it." He shrugged. "It's not how I saw it happening, but it's happened." Viper just continued to shake his head. 

"I sure as hell hope she's lying, Jughead, because she was in here just last Saturday. She was loaded, completely wasted. Tony had to take her home. Why would she do that if she knew she was pregnant?" 

Jughead couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was thinking up excuses in his head. Maybe she didn't know she was pregnant then? Or she was scared? Whatever the reason, he needed to know. 

"Jesus, Are you sure? I mean, I.. Fuck. I need to speak to her." He stood up from the chair abruptly, looking towards the older man. "Thanks, Viper. I um, I have to go." He made a start across the room. 

"Son?" Jughead turned back to look at him. "Regardless of what I just told you, I want you to know I mean it when I say I am proud of you. You're gonna do good, kid. And about the Serpents, you will always be family, you know that. But I understand your need to step away. Just like i understood when your Dad did the same. You keep that jacket even if you never wear it again, and let it remind you that we are here when you need us." He smiled up at Jughead. "Always." 

Jughead could manage an appreciative smile, and a grateful nod of his head in return before walking out the door. He needed to speak to Betty, she was the only one who could make him see sense of what to do. 

 

***

 

"Clara, you need to tell me. You need to be honest." Betty nearly had her, she was a sobbing mess. She could barely speak between her gasps for air. 

"I'm s-sorry.. I don't, don't kn-know why the, why I.." Clara was coming undone. Her power short lived. She she have known, she thought to herself, that she could not carry the lie. Betty moved closer along the couch and raised a hand to rub soothingly over Clara's back. 

"Shh, hey." She cooed. "Clara, it's okay. I don't, I don't really understand. But I can try." 

"I love him, Betty. I really d-do." She looked up from her hands at Betty, her cheeks wet and eyes red. "But, he doesn't love me. H-he, he doesn't even fucking see me. Do you kn-know how that feels?" She chokes. "It's the worst pain I've ever felt." 

Betty wasn't sure how to respond, she thought an apology might just be salt in the wound, so she just continued to try and comfort her. 

"I was in constant competition with a girl who wasn't even fucking around, who I was certain didn't love him," she looked at Betty apologetically, "I tried to get him to speak to you when you were here, because I stupidly thought you would break his heart yet again, and then he would come back to me and I would be here. I would love him. God, I'm so stupid." She let out another cry and buried her head in her hands again. 

"Clara, you are not stupid." 

"I am though, that's the thing. Because here you fucking are, and you do love him and he sure as hell loves you. And now your what? Going to live happily ever after? You are taking him from me, and I panicked." She took in a deep breath. "I hit him where it hurts. A baby? Yeah, then he could never leave." 

"I know you were hurting, but that wasn't the right thing to do." Betty's suspicions were right, there wasn't even a baby to begin with. 

"Of course not, because you're a saint and not even someone else having Jugheads baby would force you to leave." Her shoulders are racking from her sobs, her voice just above a whisper. "I will n-never, ever have him, will I?" 

"I'm sorry." Was all that Betty could manage. She had never meant for others to get hurt, but if that was what had to happen in order for her and Jughead to be together, then so be it. Just as she had this thought, the sound of Jugheads bike approaching echoed through the trailer. 

"I can't tell him." Clara strained, sitting upright. She started to shake. "Betty, I can't, how am I-I, oh god." She had started to panic, and Betty was not sure how this was going to go. He needed to know, but the question was how he was going to react. It wasn't that Betty felt sorry for Clara, she just didn't want Jughead to walk in and find out like this. But as he came through the front door, the look on his face said he already knew something. And he didn't hold back. 

"Well, just who I wanted to see. What the fuck is this about you being wasted at the Wyrm in the weekend? What the fuck Clara?" Jugheads words were seeped in anger, as was his face. "You better be telling me you had no idea you were pregnant or something, because this is fucked up."

"Jug, please, listen." Betty stood from the couch and walked over to where he stood, she reached her hand out to touch his arm. 

"No, Betty," He yanked his arm from her grasp, she flinched at the action but Jughead didn't seem to notice. "I'm sorry but she needs to tell me why the hell she would do that."

"Jug," 

"There is no baby, Jughead. Okay?" Clara interrupted, looking up to Jughead. "There's no fucking baby, and I was getting drunk to drown my sorrows because I love a man who belongs to someone else." She shrugged, tears falling from her eyes. Jughead scoffed and started to pace the length of the living room. 

"Oh, please. You don't love me. If you did you would never tell such a filthy, pathetic lie." He spat as Clara rose from the couch, raising her voice. 

"I did it _because_ I love you, because I needed to keep you somehow, I was losing you to her," she pointed at Betty, "and I panicked." 

"That's so fucked up, Clara." He stopped pacing and stood still, looking right at Clara he crossed his arms and put as much venom behind his words as he could. "You can't lose something you never even had." 

"Jughead!" Betty snapped, she was stood in the corner, knowing that it wasn't really her business but she didn't want him to say things he would regret later. 

"What? It's the truth! And I told her, so many fucking times!" He huffed, turning to look at Betty. 

"Go, go to the bedroom. Please, let me handle this." She begged him, holding his gaze. "Please, Juggie." He looked at her a little longer, before deflating his shoulders. He turned his gaze to Clara as he stalked from the room. 

"I never want to see you here, again. You understand?" He was almost yelling, and Clara nodded her head in defeat. He gave her one last hateful look before making his way to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Betty turned to Clara then, she was huddled into herself, arms crossed, fingers grasping at her elbows. She had stopped crying though, and Betty wondered if the guilt had started to set in. 

"Clara, you need to leave." 

"I'm s-so sorry, fuck. I didn't mean for any of this. Just look after him okay? Just love him." She wiped her face, rubbing her hands on her jeans as she made for the front door hesitantly. 

"For the rest of my life, I will. But you really need to leave, before he comes back out here saying more things he doesn't mean." Betty opened the door, trying to usher her out quickly. Clara just looked down at the floor, shaking her head. 

"He does mean them, though. He does. But I've given him a right too now, haven't I?" She sounded broken, and a part of Betty wants to feel sorry for her. But then she remember exactly what she did, and is suddenly overcome with anger. 

"I know you're hurting and I'm sorry but, he's hurting too. He's my priority." 

"Betty, thank you. I'm sorry that I tried to keep him from you. I should have known, it's like the universe conspires for you to be together. I want that, you know? I want what you have." Clara looked at Betty as as she walked out the door, down the few steps. A small smile on her face at the thought. 

"I hope you find it." Betty said, not very sincerely. 

"Me too." Clara says, reaching into her pocket for her keys. 

"Oh, and Clara?" Betty called out from the doorway. 

"Mm?" Clara looked up at her. 

"I mean it when I say.." A small, not so friendly smile outlined her face, "Jughead is mine, you got that? Always has been. Always will be. I'm sorry that you got caught up in our mess, but what you did was unforgiving. Do not come back here, ever again." And then Betty slammed the door in her face. 

 

***

 

Jughead was perched on the end of the bed when Betty appeared in the doorway, a sad smile on her face. 

"Hey." He looked up at her and pat the space beside him on the bed. "Come here." 

Once she was beside him he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head. 

"I'm so sorry that I was rough with you, I didn't mean to make you flinch. God, I didn't even think. After what Jack did, I'm sorry baby.." 

"Hey, hey," Betty cooed as she pulled her head up to look at his face, "You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? It was nothing. In fact, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this happened to you. I have no idea how you must be feeling right now." She grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his. 

"I didn't mean to deflect my anger at you, Betty. I was just, god, I still am just so angry. How could someone do that?"

"I know, I know." She rubbed her thumb in circles on the back of his hand, attempting to comfort him. "It's fucked up, Jug. But she admitted it, just before you showed up." He sighed. 

"I guess that's something. But still." He blew out a heavy breath. "Coming to terms with becoming a Father is one thing, then finding out it was a lie? I don't really know where my head is at." 

"And that's okay, Juggie." Betty whispered, kissing his cheek softly. He turned his head to catch another kiss, this one on his mouth. He rest his forehead against her own, closing his eyes. 

"Thank you, for being here. I love you, so so much." He kissed her again. She smiled against his mouth. 

 

"I love you too." Another kiss. "But I still need to go and see my Dad, Jug." 

"Oh my god, of course. Go, take the truck." She stood up off the bed, and turned to face him. She ran her fingers through his hair, he looked up at her from under his lashes. "Do you want me to come with you?" 

"No, don't be silly. You stay here and figure it out. I can handle my Dad." He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into her hip from where he was still sat on the bed. 

"God, what about telling your Mother?" Jughead murmured into the material of Betty's top, pretending to shudder at the thought. Betty laughed and tugged at his hair lightly. 

"Yeah, that's for another day." She leant down and kissed the top of his head. "I won't be long, Jug. If you need me you tell me, I'll come right back, okay?" She felt him nod his head against her, his embrace tightening before he let her go.

 

***

As Betty pulled into the driveway of her childhood home, she could see her Dad nosing through the curtain of the front room. She took a deep breath, gathered her thoughts, and climbed out from the truck. She had quickly put on a bit of makeup before she left the trailer, the bruise had continued to darken and broaden over the day and she didn't want to shock her Dad straight away. She would get there, in her own time. She heard the front door open as she walked up the front steps, and as soon as she caught her Dads questioning gaze, it was like the dam burst. She couldn't stop the over flow of tears as she fell into his arms. He wrapped her up tightly and quickly pulled her inside. 

"Oh Betty, hunny, whats happened?" He rubbed her back, trying to calm her sobs. 

"Dad, I, it's J-Jack" Betty choked on her words, saying it out loud to her Dad made it all so much more real. 

"Come on, come sit with me." He ushered her over into the front room, his arms still wrapped around her. He sat them both on the couch and pulled her into him, running his hand over her hair. "No rush, you tell me when you're ready, sweetie." 

They must have sat there like that for 10 minutes before Betty had caught her breath again, the tears running silently now. She then sat up, took her Dads hand, and told him everything. Starting at the door Jughead had showed up behind, and ending at the one she had just slammed in Clara's face. Hal was visibly shocked, and had cried when Betty revealed the bruise on her jaw. She realised as she was saying it all out loud, just how crazy it was. It hadn't even been a week since Jughead had showed up and everything was different. She was different. She knew now that no matter what baggage followed him, no matter the consequence, she loved Jughead with her whole being and would never be without him again. And she needed her Dad to know as much, and that none of this was Jugheads fault. 

"I have no regrets in my life except one Dad,and that is leaving him behind all those years ago." She shook her head, trying to stop more tears from escaping. "I'll never do it again, none of this is his fault. Okay? None of it." Hal reached out to wipe the tears that had fallen on his daughters face. 

"Hey, you do not need to convince me, Elizabeth. Okay? Whatever makes you happy, whatever you need, I will stand by you. You are my daughter, and I will be here no matter what." He smiled at her. "And besides, it's been what, 6, 7 years since you left Riverdale? And yet here we are again? I know that means you really do love him, hunny." Betty nodded and smiled at her Dad. "And him, you. I know he would never lay a finger on you. And as much as I know you can look after yourself, I can trust him in knowing he will care for you, which is all a Father ever wants for his daughter." 

He pulled her into his embrace again, and Betty was overwhelmed with a sense of relief. If she had to do this without support from her Dad she would have, but she felt more at peace knowing he at least had her back. 

"Have you spoken to your Mother? Or Polly?" Hal and Alice Cooper had not spoken in 5 years. There was no chance of a reconciliation, and as odd as it may sound Betty was grateful for that. Her parents were much easier to deal with separately. Betty herself did not have much of a relationship with her Mother, she harbored a lot of blame towards her for forcing her away from her home. As soon as she was old enough, she had left for college and has never gone back to Alice. Instead she worked two jobs for a long time to afford her own apartment, her independence. Things were easier once she had finished school and gotten to start her journalism career at The Post. Of course she missed Polly and the twins an awful lot, wishing the visits between them were more frequent. But this was her life, and she could always pride herself on her ability to deal with whatever it threw at her.

"No, but I will Dad. I will." He just nodded at her, knowing she would do it in her own time. 

"When do you have to go back to New York?" 

"Sunday night, I'm going to book a bus ticket." She replied quietly, not wanting to think about going home again. 

"Okay, well don't worry about that bus. I'll drive you." Betty sat back, shaking her head at her Father. 

'No, Dad, you don't have to -" Hal raised his hand to interrupt.

"I am not sending my little girl back alone, okay? I will stay with you while this all settles. Until Jughead can follow. You are not staying in that apartment on your own, Elizabeth, and that is final." He smiled at her warmly, which Betty returned.

"Thank you, Dad." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in tightly. 

"I guess you're not really my little girl anymore are you?" He felt her laugh against him. "But all I ever want is for you to be happy and safe, that's all I've ever wanted for you Betty." She unwrapped her arms from his neck, kissing his cheek before she pulled away. 

'I love you, Dad." He smiled. 

"Love you too, hunny."

As Betty drove though the old, familiar streets back to the trailer park, back to Jughead, she felt at peace. For the first time since she was 16, her heart was whole again. It was full. Her thoughts echoed those of Clara's earlier in the day; no matter what the universe threw at them, they would make it through. They had made it this far and she would never let anything stop them. 

As soon as she walked through the front door of the trailer, she seeked out Jugeads mouth. She didn't even let him say hello, the words cut short by her tongue wrapped around his. She grasped at his t shirt, using it to force him backwards to the bedroom, onto his back on the bed. She climbed onto him, one leg on each side of his hips. She tugged his shirt over his shoulders. Quickly following suit and pulling her own over her head, unclasping her bra to throw it on the ground. The break in contact allowed Jughead to grab her hands, holding them tightly in his own. He looked up at her, his eyes glistening in lust and love. He didn't have to speak, neither of them did. They held each others gaze for a minute, hearing all the words unsaid, all the unspoken promises. Jughead softly cupped Betty face in his hands, bringing her down gently to kiss her, before flipping her onto her back. He made quick work of removing her jeans and her panties, leaving her exposed to him. She was smiling a shy smile up at him, her eyes wide and inviting. 

And in that moment he decided this was his favourite Betty, when she was open and exposed and just completely and utterly his, and he would love her forever. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading. Let me know how you found this chapter :)
> 
> I don't have much left for this story guys, a few more chapters, but I have another multi chap fic in the works that I am really excited about.  
> Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr too! allskynostars.tumblr.com is where you shall find me :) 
> 
> xx


	11. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the song used in this chapter is Kiwi, by Harry Styles. I love that song, and it always make me want to dance and sing along sooo it's the perfect fit :) 
> 
> Also, tomorrow it is my boo lazydaizy/lazydaizies birthday, so I am dedicating this chapter to her. She has been nagging me for some more smut, so whens a better time? Here's your gift my love, I hope you enjoy ;) Seriously though you are the best thing this fandom bought me and i love you forever, I hope you have an amazing birthday. And if any of you haven't read her fics, please do... You will not regret it. And wish her a Happy Birthday tomorrow!!
> 
> :)

*

Jughead woke before Betty that Saturday morning, much to his own surprise. She's usually an early riser, but with all that had gone on he couldn't blame her for being exhausted. She was tucked into his elbow, her face angled up in a way that gave Jughead full view of the bruise on her jaw. He felt himself stiffen, the thought of anyone wanting to harm a hair on her head made his skin crawl. He reached out his free arm to run his fingers over the bruise ever so lightly. It had started to yellow over the last day, but still purple enough to prove it had been a fairly hard hit. 

"I'm so sorry he hurt you, Betty" He whispered, careful not to stir her from her sleep. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "But I promise you, no one will ever hurt you again. I'm going to make sure of it." He couldn't help but place a soft kiss on her nose. Betty stirred then, blinking slowly as her eyes adjusted to the morning light. She gave him a sleepy smile that made his heart race.  
"Morning, Juggie." She tucked herself further into his arm, hers wrapping around his waist. "God, I love waking up to you. Can I do it forever?" She nuzzled into his chest, squeezing his middle with her arm. He laughed and kissed the top of her head. 

"Soon, baby, I promise." Betty turned to look up at him, her bed head and little pout making Jughead laugh at her again.

"Soon is not soon enough." She huffed. Jughead couldn't help but lean his face down to hers and suck her pouty bottom lip into his mouth. Betty laughed into the kiss, pouting again when he pulled back. "Hey!"

"Stop being so cute, Cooper. I've got shit to do today." He winked at her, a broad smile taking over his face. Betty climbed onto him then, her chest on his. 

"Do you not want to stay here with me at your disposal aaaaall day?" She said slowly, dragging her tongue across her bottom lip before she sunk her teeth into it. A grunty, primal sound escaped from Jugheads throat before he grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her back. Betty was giggling as he hovered over her on his hands, arms outstretched. She couldn't help but reach her hand out and brush away the hair that fell over his face. 

"Just, hold that thought, okay?" He quickly pecked her lips with his own, jumping off the bed quickly before she could grab him, running into the en-suite to brush his teeth.

"Fine, but I'm not getting out of bed all day." She muttered as she climbed back into the covers, pulling the duvet up around her neck. She poked her tongue at Jughead as he came back out from the bathroom.

"I hope that's a promise." He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt, purposely leaving his beanie on top of his dresser. He grabbed his keys instead, walking back over to the bed to kiss Betty goodbye, "I'll be as quick as possible, okay? Wish me luck Betts." She quirked a brow at him.

"Luck for what?" He just grinned at her and tapped his nose before giving her one more kiss and heading out the door.

 

*****

"Jug, you are doing the right thing. The honorable thing." Fred came up behind Jughead, who was staring the house next door out the window with a lump on is throat. He clapped a hand on Jugheads shoulder. 

"I know," Jughead nodded, looking back at Fred over his shoulder. "But that doesn't stop me from being nervous as hell." Fred laughed lightly. 

"I know, I don't blame you. But after all you've been through.. I'm proud of you, kid" He smiled at Jughead, the pride evident in his eyes. "And so happy for you, for both of you." He pulled him into a hug. "You make sure next time you bring that lady of yours to see me, okay?" 

"Of course, Fred. I would have brought her but, you know.." He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. 

"I know." Fred bumped Jugheads shoulder with his fist. "Now, you've been standing here looking over there for 20 minutes. Off you go." he clapped his hands, ushering Jughead back to the front door. Jughead had come to see Fred to get some motivation, some advice, and maybe to waste some time. Just as he was about to open the door, he turned back to Fred.

"Thanks, Fred. Honestly. You've been like a Father to me, I"ll never know how to thank you enough." He pulled the older man in for another hug. 

"Hey, don't sweat it, son. I'm always here." Freds voice was hoarse, heavy with pride for the young man. He had finally gotten what he deserved. He could finally be happy. And with all the love he could muster he pushed Jughead out the open door. "Now stop procrastinating." 

Jughead could hear him laughing as he shut the door in his face. He rolled his eyes at the closed door, and taking in a deep breath he allowed his feet to direct him next door. He could feel his heart beating in his throat as he crossed the yard, up the garden path. It had been a long time since he had seen Hal Cooper, let alone spoken with the guy. As he climbed the few steps to the front porch he wiped his hands on his jeans, he didn't want his nervousness to be obvious when he shook his hand. And then he was there, wrapping his hand into a fist as he knocked on the front door. 

He could hear the footsteps approaching the door, and for just a split second the thought of running back down the stairs and just bolting down the street crossed Jugheads mind. He shook his head, no, he was doing this right. Doing this right for Betty. And it was with that thought that he straightened his back and put his hand out as Hal opened the door to him. 

"Ah, I thought I heard your bike next door." Hal shook his outstretched hand, and then pulled the door open fully, nodding his head. "Come in, Jughead." 

"Thanks, Hal." He replied, stepping foot into the Cooper house for the first time in 6 years. Not that he came through the front door very often, he thought to himself with a smirk. He followed Hal into the dining room, and following suit took the seat opposite the one Hal had just sat in. He took another deep breath, racking his brain on where to start. "Listen, I -" Hal cut him off with a raised hand, but the trace of a smile on his mouth made Jughead relax in his seat, if only a little. 

"Jughead, Betty told me everything. And I appreciate you coming here, I really do. You don't need to explain anything to me, it's nothing that I need to understand. But if my Daughter is happy, and _safe_ ," He put emphasis on that word in particular and his gaze became heavier, Jughead felt the hairs on his arm raise, "Then I have no reason to question anything. I know you love my daughter, Jughead." He took this opportunity to butt in. 

"I do, Hal. With everything I have. I would never harm a hair on her head, I can promise you that. It's my life purpose to see that nothing hurts her again." His voice was strong, meaning every single word. Hal could hear it, and he started to nod his head slowly.

"That was my life purpose, too, Jughead. And I failed." His eyes fell to the table. to his hands that he had been wringing together. "But, for some reason, my daughter has chosen you. And I will never stand in the way of her happiness again." He raised his eyes back to catch Jugheads, his gaze softened. "And I feel like I can trust you to take care of her. I know," His breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed it back down, "I know she will argue that she can take care of herself, but I can't help but feel relief knowing she will have you by her side." Jughead couldn't help but smile. 

"I swear, your trust isn't misplaced. And you're right about her arguing her point," He couldn't help but let out a light laugh, "But even so, I'll be there. Always." Jughead could feel his palms slick with sweat again as the nerves creeped back in. "Actually, that's what I, what I, uh,-" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose in preparation. Opening his eyes, he held Hals gaze again. He needed to know he was serious. 

"I would like your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me." He said as he let the breath he had been holding out, not once breaking their stare. He blinked a few times, waiting for Hals response. When the man just watched him, not looking like he was going to speak up anytime soon, Jughead could hear his heart beating heavy in his own chest. He wondered if Hal could hear it too. "I know.. I know it might seem fast but, in my defense sir, I have loved your daughter since I was 16. And even though we've spent more time apart than together, a hell of a lot more, I still love her as I did then, more so. And I think that proves that she is it for me, I have never even looked at anyone the way I look at Betty, and it may sound pathetic but -"

"Jughead."

"B-but, just having her as my girlfriend is not enough. It's not enough for me, I need to prove to her that this is it and -"

"Jughead! Your rambling, son." Hal broke into a hearty laugh, shaking his head lightly. Jughead felt his cheeks redden. 

"Shit, sorry. I just, I really love Betty. More than anything." He shrugged, eyes widening when he realised what he said. "Sorry for saying shit, twice." He cringed. Hal just rolled his eyes in jest. 

"Thank you for coming to me first, it really does mean a lot." Hal smiled at Jughead warmly, and Jughead knew he had won him over. Not that he needed too. "And you have my blessing, to make my daughter as happy as possible for the rest of her life." 

Jughead was so ecstatic he couldn't stay seated, he jumped up and walked around the table to shake Hals hand vigorously. 

"I swear, on my life I will."

"I'll hold you to that one, son." Hal winked, only half joking. "So, when are you planning on popping the big q?" He asked as Jughead sat down in the seat once again. 

"Not yet. I'm going to follow her to New York, in a couple of weeks after I sort myself out here. Then I'll ask, when we are finally together properly, when the dust settles." He can't help but grin at the thought of proposing to Betty, the thought of being able to call her wife one day. His happy thoughts were interrupted with an undesirable name drop.

"Is Jack a part of the things to sort?" Hal asked cautiously, eyeing Jughead suspiciously. "I don't want you running after him, Jug. What he did was terrible, I know, and I want to ring his neck myself. But if anything else happens, we ring the police, okay? I know Betty doesn't want that fuss, and I told her I wouldn't. But if he so even breaths in her direction again, then we get the authorities involved." Jughead can hear the hidden suggestion, he knows Hal is speaking to him directly, urging him not to inflict his own revenge. 

"Hal, he has to be punished. He hurt her, he lay his filthy dirty scummy hands on her. I know what we did was wrong, but that is no excuse to ever hit a woman" Jughead shivered in repulse. "I can't sleep at night knowing that he's just walking around, scot free." He hadn't realised he was clenching his fists so tight, his knuckles were white. He stretched his fingers out, trying to loosen the the tension. 

"I know, I know." Hal nodded his head, not disagreeing. "But, for Betty's sake," He dipped his head, trying to catch Jugheads eyes with his own, "For her sake, don't get yourself involved. If we have to, we go through the law, okay?"

"Yeah, okay.." Jughead didn't agree, but he would act as though he did. He wouldn't let this go. 

"Anyway," Hal clapped his hands on the table, trying to break the tense mood, "I am excited for a wedding! Have you spoken to Alice about your intentions yet?"

Jughead looked away shyly, not really wanting to reach out to Alice. Hal just laughed and shook his head.

"Can't blame you, son. Can not blame you."

 

*****

 

Jughead couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he raced back home on his bike. He was so excited, and even though he couldn't exactly tell Betty anything just yet, he was going to show her just how excited he was. 

He bowled through the front door with such a purpose he was surprised it didn't pop right off its hinges. He threw his keys onto the coffee table and kicked his shows off with no care where they landed. He snuck around he doorway into the bedroom, disappointed that Betty was not where he had left her. But his disappointment faded quickly as he heard music trailing from under the door of the en-suite. She had obviously, miraculously, not heard him come in. He took the opportunity to sneak over to the door, already slightly ajar, he pushed it open far enough to see in. 

And there she was, in all her glory. Her hair was freshly washed, leaving droplets of water trailing down her back. Jughead watched a single drop make it's way to the clasp of her black bra, matching the pair of black lace panties she was wearing. And that was all that adorned her body. Jughead licked his lips as he watched her dancing in front of the mirror in the tiny bathroom, singing around her toothbrush to the music she was playing from her phone. 

_"She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes, hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect."_ She was swinging her hips to he music, and Jughead was mesmerized. He could watch her for the rest of his life and never be bored. She had finished brushing her teeth, but continued to use her toothbrush as a microphone. _"And all the boys, they were saying they were into it. Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck.'_ Well, this boy was definitely into it. 

_"She's driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it, I'm kind of into it. It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it."_ She continued to sing into the mirror, swinging her head in such a way that the water from her hair was splattering onto the mirror, and the floor. But she was enjoying herself, as was Jughead. Proven by just how much tighter his jeans had gotten whilst watching her dance, completely carefree. He wasn't sure how much longer he could watch her without just putting his hands all over her, the lyrics matching exactly how he was feeling. _"I think she said.."_ And then Betty was facing him, her pointer finger aiming right at his face, the biggest grin he had ever seen taking over her face. 

_"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business!"_ The look on Jugheads face was priceless, and Betty couldn't help but burst out laughing. She dropped her toothbrush back on top of the vanity and brought her a hand to her hip, arm bent at the elbow. She tilted her head and bit her lip before asking. "Too soon?" 

Jughead had gotten the joke, and smirked at her with a devilish look in his eyes. Before she could go anywhere he was bending her over his shoulder and walking her out of the en suite. He gave her a smack on the ass before throwing her onto the bed, Betty only being able to answer in a fit of giggles. Jughead climbed onto the bed, one knee on each side of Betty's hips, trapping her. 

"You think you're funny?" He asked, trying to sound commanding but the lust in his voice was a dead giveaway. Betty looked up at him through her lashes, which she knew made him weak, and nodded her head lightly. "You're a little shit, you know that? I could have watched you in that bathroom forever." 

"Yeah, well," Betty ran her hands up the length of Jugheads arms slowly. "Maybe if you weren't panting like a dog you wouldn't have given yourself away." She bit into her lower lip again, trying to fight a smile. He just looked down at her and shook his head, smiling at the smug look on her face. 

"Maybe if you weren't so immodestly dressed." He raised his brow, his eyes scaling her body, referencing her black lingerie that she knew was his damn favourite. 

"Take them off, then." She whispered, her voice laced with desire. 

"Your wish is my command, m'lady." He mocked a British accent, which came out terribly and Betty was giggling away again. But Jughead was already preoccupied with slipping her panties down her legs, slowly, raising both her legs to pull the delicate, tiny amount of lace from around her ankles. As he let her legs fall back down, she left them on his shoulders. He took the invitation gracefully, as he started placing soft, light kisses down her legs. When he reached her thighs, he orientated between the two, moving painfully slow to her center. Just as he got to where she wanted him the most, he let his tongue run lightly over her opening, just enough to tease. And Betty let out a huff of disappointment and he continued his way up her body. He laughed against her stomach as he felt her wiggling, trying to push him back to where she was aching for him. His palms came down flat on her hips to hold her steady. 

"Juggie..." She moaned, and her voice was so heavy with need he felt himself harden even more. Teasing her was one of his favourite pass times, winding her up to the point she literally fell apart. His mouth had reached her bra now. His hands moved from her hips to where the straps sat on her shoulders, he pulled them down ever so gently, one by one, leaving more kisses in their wake. Now her breasts were exposed to him, and he moved his mouth down her chest to the rise of flesh. His kisses became wet, and when he took a nipple in his mouth his teeth came into play, grazing lightly. Betty let out a hiss in pleasure, and Jughead smiled against her, knowing exactly what he was doing. As he pulled away he blew lightly over the light red marking he had left around her nipple. He knew that drove her crazy. He gave the same treatment to her other nipple, not wanting any part of her to feel left out. Bettys back was arched into him so much it was like she was going to snap, and he loved it. The friction from his jeans between her legs was definitely helping his cause. He took advantage of her arched back to reach around and unclasp her bra, throwing it to the ground. Jughead pulled himself up onto his elbows, admiring his work on her body. She was littered with marks the shape of his mouth, and he wanted her to always be covered in him. 

"Jug, please.." Betty was reaching between them, at the hem of his t shirt. He helped her pull it over his shoulder, and then she was at the button on his jeans. 

"Someones keen." He joked. But Betty was done with joking, she just needed him. Once he had kicked off his jeans and his underwear he lowered himself back over Betty, between her legs, finally bringing his mouth down on top of hers. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue found hers. His hand found it's way down her thigh to her center again, a smirk forming on his lips when he could feel just how keen she was. "Jesus, you are so fucking wet, baby." He muttered against her open mouth. 

Betty didn't even have it in her to respond, only to buck her hips up to him, needing him to just touch her already. He didn't have the willpower to tease anymore. She sucked in a breath as he separated her with his fingers, trailing his thumb up along her warmth, in search of her clit. As soon as he hit it, her hips bucked instinctively, his thumb running soft circles over the sensitive bud. He used his other two fingers to trail back down, and then back up again. Her moans into his ear driving him to pick up his pace. 

"Fuck, Jug, more.. Please." She could barely speak. her voice coming out just above a whisper. She left sloppy, wet kisses up his neck, across his jaw, biting into his lobe when she reached his ear. The sudden pain drove Jughead up the wall, which he showed her by slipping a single digit inside her, still working on her clit with his thumb. She cried out as he slid in another, relishing the feeling of any part of Jughead being inside her. He worked his fingers in and out, changing the pace just to keep her on the edge. Her nails were all over his back, and he knew she was drawing blood but it just made him want her more. She brought her hands to cup his face, drawing his mouth down to hers again, her tongue invading his mouth. She made sure she had eye contact before she caught her breath. 'I need you, Jughead. I need you inside of me, now." 

He could see the need in her eyes, hear it in her voice. He didn't need anything more than that. He pulled his fingers out of her, Betty only feeling empty for a moment while he lined himself up with her entrance. And then he was slowly pushing his tip inside her, wanting to feel her take him completely. His head fell into the crook of her neck as he slid in further, feeling her expand to take him fully. Betty let out a cry in pleasure when Jughead started to move inside her. 

"Fuck." He grunted as he pulled nearly all the way out, leaving just the tip, only to catch her eye as he thrust back into her again, more forceful this time. Betty was definitely not complaining. They found their rhythm as they always did, they moved together so perfectly, fitting together like they were each made only for the other. Jughead knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so his hand snaked between the two of them, finding that sweet spot yet again. 

"Come with me, baby." He groaned. She wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips slightly to give him more leverage, allowing him deeper into her. Jughead loved how Betty never made any effort to be quiet. She was literally screaming his name, and if anyone was outside then they could definitely hear her. But it only drove Jughead more crazy, pushing him closer to his release. 

"Jug, yes, oh my, my g-god, I'm.." He could feel her starting to tighten around him, so his thumb instinctively rubbed faster against her, his thrusts deepened even more somehow until she couldn't take any more. And he's never felt her so tight around him. 

"Betty, holy shit.." And then she's there, calling out his name in pure ecstasy, and he's following, shuddering as he fills her. He falls on top of her, feeling himself slip out as the evidence of their highs trickled down her thighs. Jughead placed kisses along her shoulder that he had collapsed into. Betty kissed the side of his head, running her hands along the cuts she had left on his back, grimacing as she realises how deep some of them actually are. 

"Sorry, Juggie. I need to trim my nails." She feels him laugh against her. 

"No, I like it. It's like your branding me." He whispers into her shoulder, trailing more kisses along her collarbone. 

"Well, you are mine now. You're not going anywhere." He smiled against her, knowing that she was right. He would never be without her again. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself proposing right then and there, but he just wanted to wait for the perfect moment. It wasn't that he had any doubts about marrying Betty, not a single one. No, he wanted her to be his wife. He wanted to be her husband. He didn't care if it was just a piece of paper and a pair of rings, he wanted it all. He wanted marriage and babies and a house. Maybe not in that order, but he wanted it all none the less. Him, Jughead Jones. Even he couldn't believe it sometimes. But that's what Betty did for him, she made him want everything out of life.  
And he loved her so much for that.

** 

Betty had fallen asleep on the drive back to New York, only waking when her Dad had started to shake her. They were walking up the street from the parking building to her apartment now, and Hal had plenty of questions about the neighborhood and the building. 

"I feel really secure here, Dad, honestly. There are separate elevators for guests. And there's always a doorman on duty, see." She tells him as she opens the door to the lobby, nodding at the man sat behind the desk. She swiped her key and waited for the resident elevator. 

'"Yes, that's well and good. But I will definitely feel better when Jughead is here." Betty couldn't help but roll her eyes at her Dad. She too couldn't wait for Jughead to be here, but for reasons that contrasted her Fathers heavily. She pushed the button for her floor. 

"Me too, Dad. But I can look after myself too, you know." She gave him some side eye. 

"I know, Betty. But still." Hal laughed to himself, and Betty was going to ask what that was about just as they arrived at her floor. She handed her backpack to Hal so she could fish her keys from her handbag while they walked down the hall to her door. 

Bettys heart dropped as soon as she stepped inside. Her apartment was trashed. Completely and utterly trashed. More of her framed photos were smashed on the ground, her coffee table was on it's side. Her couch had been cut open, the filling all over the room. She choked on her words as her Dad came to her side. His eyes went wide as he grabbed Bettys shoulder. 

"Jesus Christ, what on earth." Hal snapped, his voice laced with anger. He walked to the kitchen, seeing plates and cups smashed all over the floor. "My god, Betty. Was this? Was this Jack?" He asked as he came back to stand beside her. 

She can't speak, it feels as though she's glued to the ground. All she can manage is a slight nod of her head, and then she starts to shake. Hal quickly grabs onto her, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

"Well. we are not staying here. What was I just saying? How the fuck did he get into the building? Thank god you were not on your own. Or even here, for that matter" Betty is shocked at the anger in her Dads voice, he never swears. 

"Okay, Dad. I, I j-just need to check the rest of the place. The bedroom. I'm, I'm going to call Jughead." She can't stop her voice from breaking, and Hal hugs her tighter. 

"Okay, hunny. I'm going to ring the police, okay? He had already gone too far laying a hand on you, now this?" He was shaking is head in disbelief. Betty nodded in agreement to call the police, and then made her way to her bedroom. It hadn't been touched as much as the rest of her place, just a lamp smashed and her pillows all over the show. She sat down on the bed and tried to stop shaking. It wasn't that she was scared, it was just that she couldn't believe a man who claimed to love her could do this. She pulled her phone from her pocket. 

"Hey, there's my favourite girl. How was your trip back? You home now?" His voice was so happy it made her cry, she was about to take that away from him. "Betty? Betty, what happened? What is it? Are you okay?" 

"Jug, my place.. I-it's trashed.. He got in somehow, he broke all my sh-shit.." And now she's sobbing, shuddering uncontrollably. "How could he do this. J-Jug?"

"Baby, I am so sorry. I can't believe this. He is the worst, I am seriously going to kill him. I'm going to come to you -" 

"No, please Jug, my Dad is here. I am okay, I promise. I'm just in shock." 

"Yeah, unsurprisingly." She can hear the anger in his voice. "Are you sure you don't need me? I can speed." Somehow she managed a laugh. 

"I always need you, Jug, but you stay there. If you come out here now you'll just have to go back again, and the quicker I can have you with me for good the better." She heard him sigh through the phone. 

"I know you're right, but fuck, I just want to hold you right now." She can't help but smile, he always said the right thing, even without realising it. 

"Me too, Juggie. Dad is going to get us a hotel for a couple of nights while we figure this out." 

"Thank god he is there with you. If you had found that on your own, Betty, I.. Fuck." His breathing heavy and she knows he is probably pacing the room. 

"I know, I know. I am glad he is here too." Hals ears must have been burning, as just then he came into the bedroom. 

"Is that Jughead?" She nodded. "Can I speak to him? You go and check the bathroom, sweetie. And gather what you need for the next few days." 

"Okay, yeah." She replied to her Dad. "Jug, Dad wants a word. I'll ring you later okay? I love you." 

"Love you too, baby." And then Betty handed the phone to Hal. He made sure she was out of the room before he spoke. 

"Jughead? Forget what I said. I've called the police, but he needs his own. You understand?" Hal knew the police wouldn't be able to do much about this, maybe some community service, but no time. And he needed to suffer. He knew Jughead would agree. 

"Yeah, Hal. Leave it with me. I got this." 

Little did Hal know, Jughead was already onto it. 

* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts guys :) And come hang out with me on tumblr too! allskynostars! xx


	12. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big chapter guys, I just really needed to get something posted and overcome this writers block.. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always! Let me know what you're thinking in the comments! 
> 
> X
> 
>  
> 
> ****

"You said his name was Jack Lawson, works for a software company in Manhattan?" 

"Upper East Side, yeah." Jughead was in the middle of packing up his trailer when Viper had rung him back regarding information on Betty's ex boyfriend. She had told Jughead very little about him, except for his name and place of work. But that was more than enough information when it came to the Serpents. They were experts in finding people who did not want to be found. 

Jughead sat himself on the edge of his bed, and Betty's voice was ringing in his ears. It had been a week since she had found her apartment in a state. But she had begged Jughead not to do anything, to just ignore him and let the Police deal with it. But how could he? The Police had made no move, and at this rate it was rather obvious that they wouldn't. There was a forced entry, people in the building knew and recognised Jack and said he hadn't come through. He had a key that Betty hadn't really remembered giving to him which meant he wouldn't have needed to force an entry. Worst of all, he had a shitty but rather convincing alibi. And those factors all worked in his favour. 

But Jughead knew it was him. Maybe he had snuck his way in or he could have payed someone to do it. But either way it was down to him, and he was not getting away with it. Nobody would hurt his girl and get away with it. 

"Yeah Jug, definitely him. We've found him." Relief flowed through Jughead, not that we doubted the abilities of his gang associates in the slightest. "But hey, you be careful okay? You're finally sorting your shit and we don't need you getting in trouble." He smiled at the sentiment. 

"Don't worry, Vipe. I'm not gonna fuck this up, not again." 

"Good. Now you make sure you swing round and say bye before you cut and run, okay?" 

"Yeah, man. Of course. I'll talk to you soon. Thanks, again." He hangs up the phone, and started to play with it in his hands. He thought about how different his life was a month ago. It almost impossible to believe he's here now, packing up all his belongings, and moving to New York to live with Betty. She had called him last night, so happy and giddy it almost made Jugheads heart burst. Hal had helped her find a new place just out of the city. 

_"It's a house, Jug! A house! Not just a shitty little apartment."_

So things were really settling into place now. Archie had also called Jughead, after Betty finally told Veronica everything, and said that he had managed to score him a job at his record company if he was keen. Jughead accepted, of course. It would be his first real job, and he would be lying if he didn't admit that made him nervous. But everything would be worth it to be with Betty. 

He knew that, he had always known that. 

 

***

Betty was perched on the end of the bed in the hotel room that herself and her Dad had been staying in for the past week. Hal had left to go and get lunch, and Betty decided she had to bite the bullet and ring her Mother. 

That or leave it 10 years and surprise her with some grandchildren. 

She took a deep breath, staring at the contact in her phone titled "Alice." She pressed the call button, closed her eyes tight and brought the phone to her ear and listened to the dial tone

"Betty?" There was an obvious tone of surprise in Alice's voice. It had been a long time since she had rung her Mum voluntarily. 

"Hi, Mum."

"Are you okay? Is everything okay?" Guilt set in Betty's chest at the panic in her Mothers voice. How had it gotten this bad, that a phone call made Alice instantly presume something was wrong. 

"Mum, I'm fine. Everything's, everything is great actually. That's why I called you." 

"Are you, are you pregnant or something?" Betty choked out a laugh. 

"God, Mum, no. No. I'm just trying to figure out where to start." She could hear Alice's footsteps through the phone, and then a door closed shut and it was silent. 

"How about at the start, sweetheart." 

And so she did. She told her Mum everything. And she was only interrupted once with a question of,

"Jughead?" And then Alice sighed, "Of course." 

"Yeah, Jughead. I know you might not agree, Mum, but I love him." Betty was on the defence, prepared to defend Jughead at any given moment. 

"I know you do. I saw it, when we moved away. I saw what that did to you, and I should have known then that it was real." The sincerity in her Mothers voice took Betty by surprise. "I held out hope that maybe, someone, some day would bring your spark back." 

"I guess you just didn't think it would be him, huh?" 

"No, I guess not. But I'm sorry, hunny. For what ever that's worth now, I am so sorry." Alice's voice was thick with guilt, and Betty could hear her breathing was shallow. 

"I'm sorry, too, Mum. I blamed you for a long time. But, I forgive you now. It's okay." She wasn't sure when she'd started crying, but the tears were streaming silently down her face now. She felt lighter, instantly, as the blame she had been carrying lifted from her. There was no need to hold onto it anymore, what would be the point? 

"Betty," she could hear Alice was crying, "Just please promise me that if anything happens to you again, you will tell me?" She was referring to Jack, Betty realised. 

"Nothing will happen again, Mum. But I promise you." Betty smiled at herself, she knew that Jughead would never hurt her, not like that. 

Alice and Betty spoke for another half an hour, catching up on each other's lives. Betty spoke to Polly as well, who was so happy when she told her all about Jughead. Her twin nephews made her cry, as always, and she ached to hold them. After she hung up she felt whole and at peace. For the first time in a long time. Everything was how it was supposed to be. Now she just needed Jughead with her, and all would be right in the world. She picked her phone up again, and quickly typed out a text to Jughead. 

_Just told my Mum everything. And I mean every thing.. :) Feels good Jug. Miss you! Can't wait to see you. X_

 

** 

 

Jughead smiled at the text on his phone. He had just finished piling his belongings into the back of his truck, including his bike. He had briefly thought about selling it, getting rid of that last serpent tie. But he couldn't bring himself too, not just yet. 

He took a quick picture of the back of the truck, sending it to Betty with a text attached. 

_That's so good, Betts. So happy for you. Now, who would have thought at 24 I could fit all my shit into the back of a truck. Be seeing you soon baby. Love you x_

It was nearly midday, and if he left now he would make it to New York by dinner time. He was staying at the hotel with Betty tonight, Hal would be heading home later today. But Jughead needed to take a little detour, so he told Betty he would be arriving after 7. 

Jughead drove around Riverdale, saying his goodbyes to the gang, Fred, and the city that he was finally leaving. It made him a lot sadder than he would have thought, but he knew where he was going for the first time, and that settled something within him. He didn't look back as he passed the sign. 

_You are now leaving Riverdale._

*

He pulled down the street that his gps had led him too. 

Jacks street. 

It was after 6pm now, and it was getting dark. He could see lights on inside the house, and a car in the driveway, which meant he was home. Jughead had a huge advantage over Jack, in that he had no idea what he looked like. But Jughead remembered, that photo he had picked up from atop Betty's mantle piece was burnt into his brain. So he shrugged on his serpent jacket to get one last use out of it, and with a deep breath, and a crack of his neck, Jughead locked his truck and crossed the road, his head ducked. 

He knocked hard, 3 times. He wasn't even sure what his story was going to be, and the rage that was building inside of him did not help the cause. It didn't matter though, because as soon as Jack was at the door, Jughead was pushing him back and slamming the door behind him.

"Jesus, what the fuck? What the hell do you think your doing?" Jack yells at him as he's slammed against the wall, his hands grabbing at Jugheads who are fisted around Jacks shirt. Jughead shoves him back again, causing Jacks head to slam into the wall. 

"Who do you think?" Jughead spat, pulling Jacks face ever so close to his own. It was in that moment that something clicked in Jacks mind, and he let out a humourless laugh. 

"Oh, of course. Let me guess, you're the chosen one right? What was your name again, Mughead?" That earned him another slam of his head into the wall. 

"It's Jughead, you asshole. Betty made her choice, you stay the fuck away. Yeah, we went about this the wrong way, but nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ " his fists tighten further around the hold on his shirt, "gives you any right to lay a finger on a woman. Especially not Betty." 

"I didn't mean to fucking touch her, man. Okay?" He shoved Jughead back, and the hold he had on his shirt fell. Jughead took a step back, eyeing Jack up and down. There was no resemblance at all, he thought to himself. Maybe the hair. Jack pushed himself up from the wall. "I was just angry." 

"Angry enough to trash her whole apartment?" Jughead had his arms folded, watching him, an incredulous look on his face. 

"Yeah! Look, I know I fucked up, okay?" Jack was pacing now, his hands wringing together. "But she fucked someone else," He caught Jugheads eye, "You, for that matter. And I loved her, dude. I love her." Those were the wrong words, Jughead thought. He knew he could be possessive of Betty, and right now it was extreme. He laughed. 

"Oh, fuck off. Nobody would ever hit a woman you love. And to be honest, I don't give a shit why. I just want to know that it won't happen again." He held Jacks gaze, trying to emphasise the anger he could feel bubbling over. Jack raised him hands, palms up. 

"I'm done, man. I don't fucking need this shit anymore. Dudes in leather jackets showing up at my front door, bowling in as they please? Nah." Jughead nodded at him, making his way to the front door. He turned to look at Jack. 

"For what it is worth, I'm sorry about how it went down. But I'm not sorry that it did happen, I won't lie," He shrugged, "Just stay away." He turned his back, the snake embezzled on his jacket on full display, to open the door before Jack snorted. 

"Well, I thought I knew Betty. But gang slut? That's new." He muttered under his breath, loud enough for Jughead to hear every single word. 

And with a crack Jugheads fist met with Jacks nose. Hard. Jack slumped against the wall, falling to the floor in pain. Jughead took the opportunity to get in another hit. 

"Don't you _fucking dare -_ ," He raised his foot and kicked Jack in his side, "Talk about my girl like that. Ever." And then he was out the door, slamming it closed behind him. He got back into his truck, and shrugged the serpent jacket off of his back. He folded it gently, smiling at it as he tucked it under his seat. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and typed a text to Betty. 

_Half an hour away, can't wait to see your beautiful face x  
_

*

Betty had decided to meet Jughead at their new place before going back to the hotel. They had the keys but weren't moving in until tomorrow. Jughead stood behind her as she unlocked the door, and before she could step foot in the house Jughead lifted her up, bridal style to carry her over the threshold. He felt her laugh against him, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. 

"We're not married yet, Jug." Jughead couldn't help his heart jumping at the word yet. 

"Yeah, but I still wanna do this right." And then he stood over the threshold, and both of them were overcome with a feeling they had never felt before. Even though there was nothing in the house yet, no belongings, it was still their place. It was theirs. They finally had each other. They were home. 

Jughead spun Betty around in a circle before placing her back on her feet with a kiss. She kept her arms around his neck, and his snaked around her waist. 

"Welcome home, Jug." She smiled at him, her eyes so bright they were shining. He kissed her again, harder this time. 

"God, this feels right, doesn't it? With you." Another kiss. "You are my home, Betty. Finally, I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be." He brings a hand to trace her face, her lips. She kisses his fingers against her mouth. 

"Me too, Juggie." She wrapped her hand around his wrist. "So you like it?" 

"It's perfect, baby. Anything that we can label ours is perfect to me." He smiled down at her. 

"Come, I want to show you upstairs." She pulled him up the stairs by the the wrist she had a hold of. She showed him the master bedroom, the bathroom, and the two spare bedrooms that filled out the second level of the house. 

Betty was stood in the third bedroom after the grand tour, admiring the view of the street out the window. Jughead is leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed, admiring her. He smirked. 

"3 bedrooms, Betts? Are you trying to hint at something?" She turned to look at him, a look on her face that made his breath catch in his throat. She had a glint in her eye as she sauntered over to him. She put her hands on his chest, catching his gaze. 

"2 boys and a girl. The boys can share." Jugheads eyes widen, but the smirk doesn't leave his face. His hand reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind her hair. 

"Whatever you want." And he means it. He would give her 10 children if she asked. She smiled warmly up at him, standing on her tip toes to place a light kiss on his mouth. 

"But in the mean time, we could do them up as guest rooms." She falters a little before continuing. "Maybe Jellybean could come and stay? You know, if she would like." 

Jughead hasn't actually spoken to his sister in a long time, but not because he didn't want too. He wanted to reach out to her when he was successful, when he was someone she could look up too. And wasn't that starting now? "I like that idea." 

Jughead was overwhelmed with love for Betty in that moment, it was as though she knew him better than he knew himself. And maybe she did. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm, wet kiss. They were both breathing heavy as they pulled away, their foreheads resting on one another's. 

"How about we christen this place?" Betty whispers against his mouth, her brows wiggled in suggestion. 

"On the floor?" Jughead asked, laughing. 

"Anywhere, anytime." She kissed him hard, her fingers tugging on the hem of his shirt. 

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Elizabeth." He growled, lifting his arms so she could pull his shirt over his head. 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long left guys! Come chat with me on tumblr :) allskynostars.


	13. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> **

"Do we go with white or off white?" 

Jughead wasn't sure he could see a difference. He and Betty were shopping for furniture in IKEA. Jughead only wanted a say on the choice of two things: Their bed, and the couch. The two places he planned on spending the most time. The rest he really wasn't phased about. 

It was Sunday, and they were moving into their new place today. He was excited, that was for sure, but he really didn't care what colour the bookcase should be. Betty nudged him with her shoulder, reminding him she asked a question.

"Uh, Betty, no offence but what is the difference?" Betty just laughed and took a photo of the tag on her phone for picking out later. She took his hand, pulling him along to the next department. 

"Oh, Jug." They were looking at office ware now, and Jugheads interest was peaked. He had been thinking about writing again, now that he had his muse back. He ran his hand along a mahogany desk, picturing himself sat at it, writing stories. He smiled at the thought. Betty noticed. 

"The office downstairs, it has enough room for two desks. If you'd like." She didn't want to push him back into it, he would get there in his own time. And he was starting a new job tomorrow so he had enough on his plate. But she had to say something, his face looked so wistful. His eyes moved to Betty's face, a bigger smile forming on his lips. 

"Yeah. Why not?" He pulled himself away from the desk, walking to Betty he wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent his head and kissed her lightly. "It might take some time for me to get back into it, though." 

"You've got time, Jug. All the time you need." She kissed him back. "Matching desks? Aren't we cute." He placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"The cutest." 

"Okay, we need a dining table." 

Jughead just laughed rolled his eyes, letting Betty pull him wherever she wanted to go. 

 

*

Jughead collapsed back, shirtless and sweaty, onto the bed he had just finished assembling. He had built enough furniture for a life time, he thought, and he still had a whole lot to go. Archie just so happened to be in town tomorrow, and is going to come round and lend a hand. 

"Ahh, my handy man." Betty appeared in the bedroom doorway, a cold bottle of water in her hand that she then tossed to Jughead. "It's a good look, you know." She raised her brows, indicating his form. He tapped the space on the bed next to him. 

"Come here, you." She pulled herself from the doorway and made her way over to the bed, allowing herself to fall onto the bed and snuggle into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

"How far did you get downstairs?" He asked into her hair. 

"Well," She starts to trace circles over his bare chest, "The lounge is nearly done, and I've half unpacked everything in the kitchen. But not enough to cook. Soooo, take out?" She arched her neck to look up at him, already knowing he would not protest. 

"You sure know the way to my heart, Miss Cooper." He pulled her tighter to him, putting a finger under her chin and bringing her mouth to his. Jughead meant for the kiss to be quick, but as he pulled away, Betty's hand wrapped around his neck and held him in place. Her tongue snuck into his mouth, and the kiss became heated rather quickly. 

Betty wrapped a leg around his waist and hoisted herself over him, their chests pressed together. Jugheads hands ran down her back, resting just under her backside. He squeezed tightly and she laughed into his mouth. She put her hands against his chest as leverage to push herself up. She was straddling his hips now, looking down at him. The look in his eyes caused that familiar flutter in her heart, and low in her abdomen. 

"It's not fair, you had a head start." She says lowly, pulling her own tank top over her head, leaving herself in just a white, lacy bra. Jugheads hands run up her side, up and over the rise in her chest. Betty could feel his reaction against where she sat on his lap, and she smirked as she started to move against him. A low growl escaped from Jugheads throat. 

"God, Betty, you are so fucking sexy." His voice was thick with lust, and it made Betty even more eager for him. She rose up from him, and Jughead frowned before he realised she was sliding out of her jeans. She didn't bother to remove her panties, he noted. And then she was working on the button of his jeans, pulling them and his underwear down just as far as she needed too. She took him in, in all his arousal. Betty looked up at Jughead from under her lashes seductively, before ducking her head and taking him in her mouth. The sudden wetness against him made his hips buck up to her, and another moan slipped from his throat. 

Her tongue trailed from shaft to tip, painfully slow. But before Jughead could begin to beg, he felt her lips wrap around his tip. She took him in her mouth completely, sucking tight as her lips moved down his length. Her teeth came in to play as she made her way back up, and Jughead swore he could come right then and there if he let himself. She worked at him for a few minutes, building him up almost unbearably, and then he suddenly felt the loss of her mouth around him. 

She pulled herself up to straddle his hips again, and used her own hand to manoeuvre between the two of them. In a swift motion she pushed her panties to the side, and lined him up at her entrance. 

"Hey, I wanna play -" Jughead started to sulk, but Betty cut him off as she lowered herself onto him, taking him in completely with a moan. Her head fell back in pleasure, and she sat there for a moment, relishing the feeling of him filling her. She could feel herself adjusting to him, he felt so good. 

Jughead just watched her, pleasure written all over her face. He started to move but her hands came down quickly on his chest, and she shook her head at him. Slowly, she started to rock her hips against him, and Jughead couldn't stop the loud moan that came from deep within. 

"Fuck, Betty. You're amazing." Every time he went to move with her, she would stop. 

"Na ah, I want to do this myself." She told him, her voice low and husky, and then he was putty in her hands. All she allowed him to do was sit his hands against her hips. If it wasn't enough that she felt amazing grinding against him, the facial expression she was wearing could have gotten Jughead off just on it's own. She was in complete control, and she loved it. Her eye lids were heavy with desire, and when she started to speed up her movements her mouth fell open slightly, the moans that fell from her were tantalising. Her grip on his chest tightened, he could feel the heat from her fingertips pressing into his chest. It almost felt like she would press right through his skin, and he would have let her. He could feel his high closing in, and as much as he didn't want to take this away from Betty, he had to have her come as well. But before he could make a move, she raised two fingers to her mouth. She sucked on them slowly, and, without breaking the eye contact she had with Jughead, she lowered her fingers down between them, and started on herself. 

Jughead thought he might burst into flames right at that moment. It didn't help that Betty was screaming his name. 

"Jug, holy sh-shit." He felt her tighten around him, and then they were both pushed over the edge, falling apart at the seams. She collapsed onto his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Placing a soft kiss to the side of her head, he whispered into her ear. 

"You're going to kill me one day, I fucking swear it." He felt her shake in laughter against him. 

"Well, we christened the bed. And I don't even need to change the sheets. It's a win all around." Now he was laughing with her. 

 

*

It was Friday night, and Jughead had just finished a successful week at his new job. Which was a reason to celebrate, according to Betty. And Jughead had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to take her on a date night, before that ring burnt a hole in his metaphorical pocket. 

Betty was always home before Jughead, so she had made a head start on getting ready. They weren't going anywhere fancy, just a little Italian restaurant and then the cinema for a film. But Betty loved any excuse to get dressed up, and she really did want to celebrate how quickly everything had settled for them. She was the happiest she had ever been. She couldn't think about it for too long, the tears threatened the mascara she had just applied. 

The bang of the door, and the heavy footsteps up the stairs announced Jugheads arrival home. 

"Honey, I'm hooome! You know, I wonder if I'll ever tire of saying tha -." He stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway to their bedroom. "Woah. Fucking hell." 

Betty was stood in the middle of their room, looking like a dream. Her hair has straight, falling past her shoulders. She was wearing a white crop top, resting just above a high waisted skirt, white with a pink print. Thin strapped heels on her feet. She was a knockout. 

"Do I look okay?" Betty asked, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks from the way Jughead was looking at her. He was dumbfounded, his head shaking in disbelief. 

"You are a total smoke show, Betty Cooper. I mean, I can't even think right now." He kept asking himself how she was real, and how someone like her even gifted a glance at someone like him. She laughed at him, waving her hands at him to make a move. 

"Go get ready, Jug. We're gonna have to leave soon." He just shook his head again. 

"Okay, no. No no." He finally managed to move out of the door way and closer to Betty. "We are not going anywhere. You look amazing, Betty. Truly. You are a dream." His tongue darted across his lips. "But god damn, as good as you're looking in those clothes.. I think I'd prefer them on a pile on this here floor" He finally reached her, his hands sliding around her waist. His thumb brushed the bare skin between her skirt and top and she shivered at the contact. 

"As much as I am tempted, my love." She placed a light kiss on his cheek. "You promised me a date night, and I'm holding you to that." She pushed on his chest, but his grip only tightened. 

"And you promised me anywhere, anytime." He raised his brow at her, that smirk that she loved ever so much on his face. She had to bit her lip to stop herself from giving in. 

"Juggie!" She pushed him away again, harder this time. "Come on." She gave him her best sulky pout. He sighed heavily, backing away from her in direction of the ensuite. 

"Fine. But I can't promise to keep my hands to myself all night." He kept his eyes on her, looking her up and down slowly. 

"I would hope not." She winked. And he was such a goner. 

 

*

 

They had a lovely dinner, Jughead had eaten a whole pizza to himself, which would be of no surprise to anyone. Betty had opted for a fettuccine, which she couldn't finish, so Jughead polished that off as well. And then they shared a tiramisu for dessert. Betty was stuffed, and when Jughead bought a bucket of popcorn from the candy bar at the cinema she was almost surprised. 

"Jug, honestly, how do you do it?" She asked him as they made their way down the aisle, shuffling to sit in their seats. He just shrugged, shoving more popcorn into his mouth. 

"Fast metabolism, I dunno." He said with a mouthful. Betty just laughed, reaching to grab his free hand, linking her fingers through his. They has picked a film that had been out for a while, in hopes that the cinema wouldn't be full. There was nothing worse than people talking through a whole film.

It was only 20 minutes in, and Jughead had already polished off his popcorn. He turned his head to look behind him, realising that they were completely alone in the cinema. His gaze fell to Betty's face, she was engrossed in the film, and he couldn't help admire just how beautiful she was. He was supposed to ask her the all important question at dinner, but it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like _them._

He unlinked his fingers from hers, moving his hand to grip her thigh. He squeezed gently, his eyes still trained on her face. His fingers slipped under the hem of her skirt, and he saw her lip quiver, ever so slightly. He slowly trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh, and he was no longer paying any attention to the film on the screen. When he reached her centre, he could feel how damp her panties her. He sucked in a breath and let out a low whistle. 

"Well, then.."

He began tracing light circles over the thin material, watching her squirm in her seat. When his fingers slipped underneath, her hand grasped at his wrist tightly. She tried to pull him away, but he was stronger than her, and he knew deep down she didn't want him to stop. He dipped into her folds, stroking her. She spread her legs instinctively and he grinned. Betty arched her hips up to him, wanting more. And who was he to deny her of that? 

He slipped two fingers into her at once, she closed her eyes tight, and bit down on her lower lip to stop the moan she could feel trapped in her throat from escaping. He curled his fingers inward, causing Betty so squirm in her seat. His thumb brushed against her clit before settling on it, rubbing in slow circles. His fingers and thumb worked together, pushing her nearly to her edge before she suddenly felt the lose of his touch at her heat. 

Betty's eyes snapped open and she glared at him, but he's back looking at the screen with the smuggest grin plastered on his face. She moved her hand to run up his thigh, but he grabbed her wrist quickly, tutting without looking at her. 

"Excuse me, Elizabeth. If you don't mind, I'm trying to watch this film." He was still grinning. Betty rolled her eyes and sulked, crossing her arms she fell back into her seat. She could feel Jughead laughing next to her. 

 

*

Betty fought off the sleep she could feel creeping behind her eyes on the car ride home, Jughead had started something that she desperately needed to finish. She could barely remember the last half of the film, and she placed that blame solely on him. 

But she was soon distracted. 

Once they were through the front door, Jughead went straight for the couch. He pat the spot next to him. "Come here." 

Betty sat next to him, and he pulled her legs onto his lap. He undid the tiny buckle on her strappy heels, placing them carefully under the coffee table. He started to rub her feet, and Betty's head fell back to the arm of the couch.

"Mm, thanks Jug." He just smiled in response, reaching forward to grab the tv remote. 

"Shall we watch another film?" 

"Only if I can actually concentrate on this one." She sniggered. He gave her a look that said _no promises._

They say like that for a while, Betty laying back on the couch, her feet in his lap. And it was then, as he glanced down at her face, peaceful and content, that he knew this was it. It was now. 

"Hey, Betts?" 

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyes still on the tv and not on him. 

"Can I marry you?" Her head turned slowly towards him, a small sweet smile on her face. 

"I guess so." She joked. When his face didn't falter, she sat up slowly, tilting her head slightly with her brow furrowed. "Wait, are you..?" He took a deep breath and turned to face her, taking her hands in his face. 

"I'm serious, Betty. I've been wanting to ask you for so long. But it never felt right, but here like this, in _our_ home, this is us. I asked your Dad for his blessing, those few weeks ago when you were in Riverdale, and he, he did and shit I've left the ring in the car. God I am nervous, why am I so nervous?" His voice was breaking, and the hands that held her face were shaking slightly. Betty could feel it, and she knew then he wasn't playing around. Her breath hitched in her throat. 

"Oh, oh my god, you're serious." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she could already feel the tears prickling behind her eyes.

"Serious about you, about us and our future, yes. My love for you is the only constant I've ever had in my life, and I know for a fact that it's not going anywhere. I know I haven't had you back all that long, but I also know if I were to lose you again, my heart wouldn't take it. I wouldn't take it." He felt his tears, hot and wet, as they brimmed over. His hands tightened around her face. "So I won't. I'll never lose you again, I'll never hurt you again. I'm sorry if you think I'm moving to fast, just tell me, but I've loved you since I was 16 and I -" 

"No, Jug, it's not too fast, I -" She was shaking her head, her hands came up to grip his wrists. 

"Don't let me stop, I'm on a roll here." She laughed lightly, breathy. "I have loved you since I was 16, and all that time apart just made me love you even more. And now I'm here and I really can't fucking believe it." He took another deep breath, his eyes scanning the room they were sat in as if to remind himself. "I'm here, with you, in our own place and we have all these plans and god I can't believe this is my life. I dreamed about this, every single night, and here I am. And it's better than I ever imagined. I want this forever. You. Me. Everything." His head fell towards her own, forehead against forehead. He could feel his hands catching her tears as they fell down her face. He could feel her heavy breath against his face, matching his own. "I love you so, so much. And I'm sorry we lost those years, so sorry. But I promise I will make it up to you, every day for the rest of my life. If you'd let me. So, Elizabeth Cooper, will you marry me?" He caught her gaze with his own, and she could feel the intensity of every word. "Please?" He added, an unsure but happy smile on his face. 

She could see it though, there was a tiny part of him that was worried she might say no. And she couldn't blame him, not with the past they had. But her thoughts echoed his words, and she would never let him go ever again. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his own, then spoke against his mouth. 

"A million, trillion times yes, Jug." And then she was on his mouth again, pulling at anything she could grab. His hair, his shirt. And he was just as desperate as she, he ached to be pressed up against every surface of her. Betty was the first to pull away, her face shiny with tears. She raised her hand to his face and wiped away the moisture under his eyes. 

"Did you seriously ask my Dad for his blessing?" She asked with the most heart wrenching smile Jughead as ever seen. He nodded. "God, I really fucking love you, Jughead Jones." 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading everyone :) I can't believe there's only one chapter left, I'm going to miss these two.
> 
> Apologies for the short chapter, but I'm trying to spread it out a bit. Let me know your thoughts in the comments! :) 
> 
> Xx


	14. Daybreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. And this chapter is below average I am so sorry. I really struggled, I don't know if it's because it's the end or what but it was hard. Which also meant my editing was half ass so forgive me if anything is a mess. 
> 
>  
> 
> ****

They tell everyone the next day. Hal is happy, congratulatory. Alice is less, but she will get there. Polly is ecstatic. Fred is chuffed. Veronica squealed and Archie cried. Although, he'll deny it. 

"Bro, it's about time." Jughead can hear the choke in his voice, the sob that he's holding back. "But you've upstaged me. Now V is going to be even less subtle." Jughead couldn't help but laugh. To be fair, Archie did have 6 years that _weren't_ lost to him, so it's his own fault. 

After they've made all the immediate phone calls necessary, Jughead fell back into the couch, exhausted. He was grateful for everyone's congratulations, but god was it tiring. Betty perched on the edge of the couch next to him, bringing her arm to brush his hair from his face. She's got a look on her face that Jughead knows too well. 

"Jug, I think there's one more phone call you need to make." Betty offered him a small smile and handed him back his phone. He sighed. There wasn't much point in putting it off any longer. He just nodded back and sat up. He searched his phone for the the number, he wasn't even sure if it would be the same. It had been a while. 

He could hear his heart beating in his chest as he listened to the dial tone. Betty wasn't sure whether she should hang around to listen, but when she went to move from the couch, Jughead wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her back to him, keeping a hold of her hand with his free one. His eyes asked her to stay. 

"Jug?" The voice that answered was not the one that he been expecting. It was feminine, but young. Innocent. 

"Jellybean?" He asked, surprised at the affection in his own tone. It had been a long time since he had spoken to his sister, he had kind of forgotten that she would still be growing up. It wasn't as though she'd be 10 forever, he thought to himself. 

"It's JB, remember?" Her laugh carried through the phone and Betty couldn't help but smile. She linked her fingers through Jugheads. "I can't believe you're ringing, oh my god. I miss you, Jug! Wait, is everything okay?" His heart clenched around the concern in her voice. 

"Yeah, JB. Everything is fine." His eyes dart to Betty's, a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth. "Everything's perfect. I'm uh, I'm getting married, actually." He had to pull the phone away from his ear as not to be deafened by the scream that erupted from his little sister. 

"Oh my god! Jughead, that's amazing. Can I be in the wedding party? I've been eyeing up this dress recently.. Wait, before we get into all that, who's the lucky lady?" He swallowed before answering. He knew that his sister knew of Betty, but he wasn't sure the depths of her knowledge. Betty squeezed his hand. 

"You remember Betty?" There was silence for a moment on the other end of the line, and then Jughead could hear his sister sob and take in a shaky breath. 

"Oh, Jug. I'm s-so, so happy. You don't even.. Let me, let me get Dad." She knows how much this means to Jughead, of course she knows. He hears her call out to their father. 

 

"Hey, JB. Before you hand the phone over.. We've got a place, me and Betty. In New York. And there's a spare room, if you ever, in the holidays or something-" He's not sure how to ask. 

"Yes!" She interrupted, the excitement evident in her voice. "Of course! Can't wait to see you and hug you so hard, big brother. I miss you so much." He closed his eyes tight, attempting to fight off the tears. 

"I miss you too. Hey, stay in touch okay?" 

"Of course! Here's Dad, bye Jug, love you." Jughead barely had time to catch his breath before his Dads deep, gravel like voice is cutting through the line. 

"Jughead? Son, you have no idea how good it is to hear from you." And he sounds so sincere that Jughead doesn't even think twice about jumping straight into the story, telling him everything. Betty busies herself on her phone, and just as she think about leaving Jughead to it she hears FP through the phone. 

"Betty Cooper? You're Betty? Oh, Jug. Good for you son, really. You got your girl." 

And now it's her who's trying not to cry. She jumped up from the couch and quickly hurried into the kitchen. She busied herself by making a cup of coffee, then stood with her back to the door, taking in deep breaths. Jughead came through the door behind her. 

"Well, that went better than I expected." Betty's reply was just a small smile, and Jughead instantly felt his legs walk towards her, placing a hand on the small of her back. "Hey, you okay?" 

"I've always been your girl, Jug." She sobbed, turning to tuck her head into the crook of his neck. She needed him to know that it was always him. That as much as he struggled, she struggled too. "You have to know that." 

"Hey, hey." His thumb was rubbing circles where it sat on her back. "I know, baby. I know." She wrapped her arms tight around his waist. 

"Sorry. I think I'm just overwhelmed. I'm so happy that went so well for you, Juggie." He placed a kiss on top of her head. 

"Me too. God, it was so good to talk to Jellybean." 

"JB." Betty reminded him with a light laugh. He nudged her shoulder with his own. "I hope she comes to stay. I would love to see her." Jughead smiled against her, he could feel his heart swelling in his chest. The thought of his sister here, with him and Betty. It was so domestic, he couldn't believe the thought didn't make him cringe. But he wanted that. He wanted everything with Betty. 

"I love you so much, baby." Betty craned her head up to look at him, a loving smile on her face. He kissed the top of her nose. 

"You know, it was always you I imagined, waiting for me at alter, Jug." She squeezed him tighter, still looking up at him. 

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. 

"Yeah." She said, the smile dropped from her face. "I told J-Jack, I told him I didn't believe in marriage. But that was a lie, it was just the thought of being trapped with someone who wasn't you.." She trailed off, looking away from Jugheads gaze. 

"You don't need to say, I know." He kissed her temple. "I know." 

 

**

 

For the past week Jughead had been anxiously checking his emails every day. He had applied for creative writing night classes without telling Betty. If he didn't get in, then he wouldn't have to let her down. But if he did get in, he could surprise her, and he knew how happy she would be. 

He hadn't felt this anxious since High School. Betty had noticed that something was off, but he kept putting it off, telling her it was just a busy week at work. 

That was until this Thursday afternoon, when the email he had been (not so) patiently waiting for appeared in his inbox. He took a deep breath before reading it. 

_Dear Forsythe Jones, we are pleased to inform you…_

That was all he needed to read. He was so excited he had to remind himself he was still at work, and if he started to jump around in the office people may question it. So instead he just smiled to himself, printed the acceptance letter, and thought of how to tell Betty.

She was always home before him, so as soon as he walked in the front door he felt his excitement bubble over. Betty was always in the office in the afternoon, so he made a beeline for the room. 

And there she was, sat at her desk, glasses perched on the end of her nose, editing a recent piece she had been working on. Jughead stood there for a moment, he loved to watch her work. It was here she was in her element, and he continued to be surprised by how much more he fell in love with her every day. Still. 

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all night?" Betty asked without taking her eyes from the screen, a small smile tugging at her mouth. 

"Believe me, I absolutely could." Jughead walked around Betty's desk and kissed the top of her head before perching on the corner of the desk. "But, I have some news." He pulled the acceptance letter from his pocket. As Betty went to reach for it he snatched it back, laughed lightly and poked his tongue at her.

"Hey!" She laughed. He did it a few times before she finally managed to snatch it from him. He was nervous as he watched her unfold the paper, his eyes darting between the words on the sheet and Betty's face. A hand comes up to rest against her mouth in shock. She read the letter a few times before turning her face up to Jughead, the smile under her hand obvious in her eyes. 

"Ohmygod" She muffled under her hand before freeing her mouth. "Jug!" And suddenly her arms are wrapped his neck and she's hugging him so tight he's struggling to breath a little. 

"Betts-"

"Oh, sorry." She loosened her hold, but only lightly. Betty peppered kissed all over his face. "Jughead, I'm so proud of you. Why didn't you tell me you had applied?" 

"Because." He said between her kisses. "If I didn't get in, I didn't want to let you down." She pulled back and looked him in the eye, a sadness in hers. 

"Jug, you could never. Okay?" She kissed him again, just on his mouth this time. It's hard and sincere and Jughead could feel everything she was trying to put into that kiss. "We need to celebrate." 

"I can think of a way." He said slyly, his hand running down her back to rest on her ass. He was fill perched on her desk, so Betty pushed herself between his legs. 

"Oh yeah?" She asked, looking up at him seductively from under her lashes. 

"Let's get married." She rolled her eyes at him, pushing against his chest. 

"I already said yes, dork." She wiggled her ring finger at him. The ring shimmered in the light, and every time he looked at it he was overwhelmed with happiness. It was silly really, but that ring symbolised so much that he couldn't help it. She was his, he was hers. But he wanted it now. 

"I mean, let's just do it. We don't need a big show and tell, do we? We can have a wedding whenever, but I just want you to be my wife now." He shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't want a big wedding, especially not if that was what she wanted. But he didn't want to wait, they could just go to the registry office and have a wedding at a later date. Jughead didn't care how it happened, just that it did. Betty contemplated it for a moment, then shrugged.

"Okay, why not?" 

"Wait, really?" Jughead wasn't really expecting her to agree to it. 

"Yes! Like you said, we can have a wedding whenever. But I want you to be my husband, like, now." Her heart fluttered around the word husband. Jughead grabbed her face between his hand and kissed her, hard and long. 

"I fucking love you, Betty Cooper." He sighed, his hands caressing her face. 

"And I love you, Juggie." She kissed him back, sighing into his mouth. "How can life be this good?" 

"Because you deserve it." And he meant it. 

"We deserve it, Jughead." Her hands came up to cup his face. "We both do." 

"God, I can't wait for you to have my babies." He blurted out, not really expecting those words to leave his mouth. But Betty just smiled earnestly, nodding her head in agreement. "Two boys and a girl, yeah?" He raised his brow, referencing a conversation they had when they first moved in. 

"I don't even care, just as long as they are half you." She shrugged. 

"And half you." 

"Obviously." She joked, kissing him again. He pulled back and traced her face with his eyes, always mesmerised by how beautiful she was. And she was his. 

"Thank you, Betty. When you came back into my life, everything got better. I got better." Tears sprung behind Betty's eyes. He wiped away the few rogues tears that fell. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

 

She didn't need to reply for Jughead to know that she felt exactly the same. And that was just it now, this was their lives. They had each other and everything else would just fall into place around them.

And if it didn't, having each other would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Honestly, thank you so much to everyone who was ever read this, even if it was just a sentence or a word or anything. The support has been amazing and I am forever grateful :) I have another fic under way guys, so keep an eye out! 
> 
> And thank you thank you again and again. I will miss writing these guys.. May have to do some codas eventually if anyone is interested :) love you aaalll.


End file.
